Eurídice
by Quimera16
Summary: La muchacha probablemente estaba horrorizada y él no se engañaba a si mismo. Su reacción seria aún peor cuando lo mirara detenidamente.De nada servia demorar mas lo inevitable,acercándose descorrió las cortinas de una vez...
1. Chapter 1

** Fanfiction borro mi historia pero como no voy a aguantar que me digan que escribir aquí esta de nuevo**

**Mas explicaciones al final del capitulo. **

**De Ángeles y Demonios **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Capitulo I

Ni una sola alma podía verse a esas horas en el callejón Knockturn, pero eso no podía sacudirte la sensación de algo mirándote desde las sombras en la calle que las moribundas luces solo contribuían a marcar aun más.

Una figura apareció súbitamente y con los movimientos seguros de quien conoce bien el lugar se dirigió a una de las puertas de apariencia tan indigente como todas las demás, golpeando suavemente espero unos instantes hasta que la ventanilla se abrió. Quitándose la capucha unos segundos para ser reconocido por el hombrón asomado solo esos segundos fueron necesarios para descubrir los rasgos inconfundibles del temible espía de la orden ,hombre de Voldemort o Dumbledore solo él lo sabe y quienes somos para juzgar, profesor Severus Snape.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Pero para comenzar nuestra historia debemos remontar ocho años atrás, si bien la derrota de Voldemort fue celebrada y aclamada no todos los seguidores del señor oscuro se fueron silenciosamente, muchos asesinatos y venganzas siguieron al día de la caída.

¿Quien realmente los seguía? todas las familias mágicas y muchos desconocidos muggles fueron victimas.

Una de estas tantas y por lo tanto en nada especial a otras fue la familia Granger, residentes de las afueras de Londres, vivían con fuertes lazos a la comunidad muggle a la que pertenecían y por esa razón fueron un ejemplo.

Por la naturaleza de los asesinatos y su cercanía con las victimas los vecinos debieron ser obliviados, y así la familia paso a no haber existido jamás para cualquiera que les hubiese importado. Sin sobrevivientes rezaba el acta en el ministerio y así se cerró el caso. Pero el destino tiene extrañas maneras.

Porque uno de los hijos de los Granger no estaba con ellos en el momento del ataque. La chica había vuelto a su hogar para encontrar un espacio inexistente entre ambas casas que habían sido sus vecinas y la extraña ocurrencia de que nadie parecía conocerla.

¿Que haría una asustada niña de siete años entonces? Tal vez lo que ella hizo, correr y alejarse de toda esa gente preguntándole su nombre.

¿Donde están tus padres niña¿Donde vives?

¿Como hacerlos entender¡Vivo aquí¿Donde esta mamá¡Donde esta mi familia! Ustedes deben decírmelo ¡¿Donde están?!

Quizás fue suerte o desventura, pero vagó los días siguientes sin ser detenida para llegar a Londres y finalmente al lugar donde siempre iban cuando papá y mamá necesitaban algo, callejón Diagon, el mercado de los magos. Si alguien podía encontrar a sus padres era un mago y Diagon era el lugar indicado para encontrar uno.

Entrando al desvencijado local unos cuantos parroquianos se quedaron mirándola pero como los muggles antes, terminaron volviendo a sus propios asuntos dejando de prestarle atención.

Despacio esquivando las mesas con apariencia de un conejo asustado llego a la parte de atrás, frente al murallón, pero no tenía una varita, mamá le había dicho que cuando entrara al colegio tendría su propia varita y no antes, luego de su rabieta frente a la tienda en un paseo años atrás cuando Jane su pequeña hermana aun no nacía.

En eso un grupo de jóvenes brujas se acerco riendo fuertemente estaban vestidas de colores brillantes en túnicas muy caras, el contraste con su propia ropa sucia la hizo tratar de ocultarse aun mas pero cuando una de las muchachas levanto su varita marcando los ladrillos vio allí su oportunidad, colándose rápidamente entre las grandes capas de las brujas al fin callejón Diagon ahora solo quedaba encontrar a sus padres un flujo de personas la empujo haciéndola ir de un lugar a otro sin poder detenerse trataba de mirar cada rostro buscando una cara conocida entre tantas de pronto todas las esperanzas que la habían mantenido hasta este punto comenzaron a flaquear estaba sola, sus padres no habían ido a su rescate esas frías noches que paso en la calle, que tonta clase de esperanza era la de pensar que iban a aparecer súbitamente tras esa muralla esperándola. Por fin derrotada se acurruco en un rincón y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Que sucede cariñito?"- le preguntó una voz carrasposa, subiendo la mirada y a través de las lágrimas apareció la borrosa cara de una anciana.

"Las niñas tan lindas no deberían llorar, tu rostro se pondrá todo rojo y luego tendrás tantas arrugas como yo ¿no querrás eso cierto?"- dijo acariciándole la mejilla con una mano de uñas sucias y largas, asustada le quito el rostro pero se sentía demasiado cansada para levantarse, tenia tanta hambre no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido algo y los párpados se sentían pesados de sueño y dolor.

"Tranquila cariño yo cuidare de ti, tranquila"- dijo la horrible bruja acercándole un frasco a la nariz para que lo oliera luego de eso si por cansancio o por el frasco la oscuridad cayo y no supo mas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"¿Diez galleones¿Estas loco¡La niña vale muchísimo más¡Le sacaras más que eso cuando la pongas a trabajar maldito cerdo tacaño!"- los gritos de la vieja la despertaron su cabeza se sentía pesada y las nauseas se acumularon en su estomago _¿donde estoy?_

"¡Cállate perra bruja¿Crees que este es un lugar de beneficencia¡Esa niña no me sirve! es muy joven, será una carga a la que tendré que mantener ¡agradece la bondad de mi corazón y saca tu trasero de aquí vieja arpía!"

¿Quienes gritaban?_ ¿Donde estoy¿Donde están mis padres?_ Y de pronto, como cada mañana desde ese día, la luz se hizo en su cerebro y recordó, su familia no estaba, estaba sola y como cada mañana se largo a llorar.

Unos pasos se acercaron al darse cuenta del ruido.

"Estas despierta" -no era una pregunta. Por detrás de la sombra que era la silueta de este hombre vio la luz que paso al abrirse la puerta dejando salir a la vieja bruja del callejón escupiendo y mascullando maldiciones.

"¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando niña!" -grito la voz haciéndola saltar, era un hombre de mediana edad su apariencia no hubiese sido desagradable si no fuera por la mirada calculadora y antipática en sus ojos.

"Desde ahora vives aquí"-la tomo rudamente de la barbilla para obligarla a levantar la mirada.

"Si te escapas te voy a encontrar, nadie mas va a ayudarte aquí, solo yo, a nadie le preocupan los niños vagabundos, tendrás comida y donde dormir mientras te lo ganes" -soltándola bruscamente se dirigió a una puerta a la derecha y la abrió para gritar:

"¡Sandra¡Sandra! Maldita sea ¡Ven!"

La tal Sandra resulto ser una chica de unos 17 años con demasiado maquillaje en el rostro y unos ojos tristes de animal de matadero.

"Esta es nueva"- "No" -contestó a la mirada escandalizada de la otra.

"Al menos no todavía, enséñale que hacer que limpie y puede ayudar en la cocina mientras haga algo estará bien no quiero parasito en esta casa"- termino tomando una capa de un perchero en la pared.

"Es tu responsabilidad ahora" -abriendo la puerta tras la cual podía verse una sucia calle totalmente desconocida para la niña salio sin darle otra mirada a la desgreñada criatura encogida en un rincón.

La joven de los ojos tristes se acerco a la chiquilla como quien se acerca a un animal asustado.

"Hola pequeña"-su voz era agradable.

"¿Puedes levantarte? Necesito que me acompañes, no te haré daño, seguramente tienes hambre"- dijo extendiéndole una mano, sus ojos ahora más acostumbrados a la oscuridad podían darle forma a sus facciones. Tenía un rostro redondo y dulce donde sus grandes ojos oscuros eran el rasgo más notable.

Parecía confiable y por eso tomo su mano dejando que la guiara a través de un laberinto de habitaciones el lugar se notaba bastante grande pero no parecía un hogar tantas habitaciones le daban la apariencia de un hotel, uno bastante oscuro ¿por qué no había luz en este lugar?

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las puertas que al abrirla resultó ser un baño de apariencia lujosa desencajando terriblemente en todo ese entorno de aspecto sórdido entrando noto una chimenea, se la señaló a Sandra sin hablar.

"Ahh"-le sonrió la chica -"es para los clientes, entran directamente a las habitaciones de su elección no deberíamos estar aquí pero te va a gustar y Francisco no esta para regañarnos ¿cierto?". Cuando reía aparecían hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Ahora necesitamos ropa limpia yo la voy a buscar y tu entra a la tina no te preocupes de hacer ruido todas las habitaciones son silenciosas vuelvo pronto"

Dejándola sola en ese enorme baño la pequeña empezó a pensar con claridad por primera vez desde todo el incidente con la vieja bruja, no sabia donde estaba pero Sandra parecía una buena persona de seguro ella la ayudaría, pronto encontraría a sus padres y ellos se la llevarían, probablemente Jane la extrañaba, era solo una bebé y nunca podía dormir a menos que su hermana mayor le contara un cuento, pero no lloro de nuevo, era extraño, sentía ese peso en el estomago como un puño pero las lagrimas no salían, mirando hacia la tina se dio cuenta que ya había llenado y burbujas rosadas salían del agua elevándose hasta el techo, metiendo la mano para probarla se decidió a entrar.

El agua tibia alivio en algo ese dolor en el pecho, pensaba en eso cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse sobresaltándola pero solo era Sandra con un atado de ropa en los brazos.

"¿Ya estas lista? no podemos demorar demasiado, no sabemos si Francisco volverá de inmediato o no" -dijo alcanzándole una toalla.

"Aquí esta tu nueva ropa, son un poco grandes porque eran mías pero soy muy buena con la aguja te las arreglare en un minuto. Seria mucho mas rápido con un hechizo claro pero aquí están prohibidas las varitas, no te preocupes estarás bien con nosotras, se come bien y si te mantienes lejos de Francisco no tendrás problemas".

"Ahora" –La mujer ahogo una risa al verla en esas túnicas enormes para su pequeña figura-"Tenemos un problema".

Arreglaron el inconveniente colocándole una camisa amarrada con una cinta a modo de cinturón era lo suficientemente larga para hacer de túnica aunque las mangas seguían sido grandes pero sentirse limpia siempre es un cambio para mejor.

Sandra la llevo nuevamente a través de habitaciones y pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de la que a diferencia del resto salían muchas voces.

"Ahora vas a conocer a todas la demás no te asustes"- le sonrió para asegurarla.

Abriendo la puerta nadie pareció notarla en un principio, todas eran mujeres de distintas edades y parecían muy ocupadas, unas se maquillaban otras cosían y un par de ellas cocinaban inclinadas en una caldero.

Era una cocina notó a segunda vista, mucho mas iluminada que el resto de la casona tenia el aspecto familiar de un lugar muy vivido.

"¿Quien es ella Sandra?"

Varios pares de ojos se dirigieron a la criatura intentando inútilmente esconderse detrás de la joven.

"Francisco la trajo, vivirá aquí ahora"-les contesto empujando suavemente a la pequeña.

"Como te llamas linda"- dijo una chica de rostro alegre.

"Es callada"- dijo Sandra ante su silencio - "ayudara en la cocina y puede aprender a coser los vestidos".

"¡Es muy linda!" "pero mira esos rizos necesita un buen cepillo rápidamente"

Todas las mujeres se arremolinaron a su alrededor "¡Sí!" "Parece un angelito ¿no es una monada?".

Estaba confundida pero volvía a nacer en ella la esperanza, las cosas mejoraban muy pronto tanta gente podría ayudarla a encontrar a su familia todo iba a estar bien ahora.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas del Autor: Hola! Voy a estar publicando seguramente un capitulo por día y para los que ya seguían la historia estuve escribiendo estas vacaciones así que vienen los capítulos nuevos como perdí todas mi reviews no esta de sobra recibir nuevas, no rogare por ellas…todavía **


	2. Chapter 2

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Capitulo II

Así pasaron ocho años casi sin darse cuenta, entre aprender a hacer las labores conocer a todas estas nuevas muchachas y descansar solo unas cuantas horas después de un día de trabajo los eventos de su vida anterior comenzaron tornarse borrosos. Fueron meses antes de que comenzara a hablar otra vez para ese entonces las muchachas ya la habían bautizado.

Ángela y por Ángela contestó desde entonces olvidando su nombre en la niebla en que se convirtió su pasado. No por eso era lo que llamarían una muchacha triste si bien nunca se alejo de ella ese aire un poco melancólico de los que han visto demasiado, demasiado pronto pero dentro del ambiente en el que vivía esto no era algo extraño y por tanto no causaba una segunda mirada.

No solo conocía a la gente de la casona muchas veces podía salir al mercado Diagon a hacer las compras conocía a casi todos los dueños de las tiendas algunos le regalaban alguna chuchería cuando pasaba por sus locales sintiendo lastima por la huérfana, la mayoría conocía la historia de la niña vagabunda que habían recogido en la casa de Francisco pero tal vez por eso mismo nunca la detenían demasiado tiempo.

Como casi todas las cosas de su pasado su cumpleaños también fue olvidado, pero Sandra, ahora su subrogada madre y el resto de las muchachas celebraba el día en que llego a la casona como tal. Habían pasado dos meses desde la ultima fiesta, había cumplido quince años recordó la celebración sonriendo, Francisco no se había unido pero les permitió celebrar.

"¡Ángela¡Ángela!" La voz de un chico la saco de sus recuerdos.

"¡Martín!"

Era el aprendiz de la apotiqueria, un muchacho rubio y pecoso de unos 18 años.

"No te veía en semanas ¿donde te habías metido?" -le dijo sonriendo y despeinándole el ensortijado cabello.

"¡Martín¡No soy una niña!" -enojada peino de nuevo la rebelde mata haciendo reír al otro.

"Lo lamento Ángela, pero tengo que aclararte, que definitivamente eres una niña"- dijo en fingida seriedad pero abandonando el juego ante la mirada ofendida de la joven.

"Y bien ¿buscas algo en especial?"-pregunto el rubio.

"No, el pedido de siempre Martín".

"Belladona y hojas de kanna serán entonces" -respondió él desapareciendo detrás del mostrador para volver luego con un paquete envuelto.

"Aquí están"- dándoselo en sus manos le sonrió otra vez.

"¡Y no te desaparezcas de nuevo, sigues siendo mi clienta favorita!"

Despidiéndose la joven no se apresuró a volver a Knockturn, era todo mucho mas lindo aquí en gran contraste con el callejón, las calles estaban llenas de luz, siempre hirviente de gente y vida. Le gustaba pasear mirando las vitrinas, hoy estaban especialmente llenas, era temporada de ventas escolares muchos padres y sus hijos se paseaban con enormes bolsas de compras.

Una oleada de tristeza la invadió, ya hace mucho que había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su propia familia, sabia que si ellos estuvieran aún no se hubieran alejado jamás de ella, algo terrible debía haber pasado para alejarlos, ya no volverían y como siempre que la asaltaban estos pensamientos sintió ese dolor en el pecho, pero hace mucho que con eso no venían las lagrimas.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, era tarde, ya debería estar en la casona. Apresurando el paso se dirigió al callejón.

Llegando a la casa abrió el portón sin golpear y se dirigió a través del laberinto de habitaciones que había llegado a reconocer como la palma de su mano hasta la cocina, que siempre las muchachas que no tenían clientes que atender, ocupaban.

Sandra no estaba pero Margarita recibió el encargo de hierbas metiéndolas al caldero de inmediato. Pociones era la única magia que les estaba permitida, era la única forma de procurarse los tan necesitados anticonceptivos en ese negocio y las varitas, prohibidas a las mujeres, no eran necesarias.

"Margarita baja el fuego, la belladona pierde sus cualidades al hervir mas de tres minutos en fuego alto" recito de memoria sin mirar el caldero.

"Sabelotodo" refunfuño la otra mujer pero bajó la llama.

"Ángela volviste y ¿como estaba Martín?" bromeo Carla amistosamente, todas sabían que durante un tiempo el joven aprendiz había sido el príncipe azul de los sueños de la muchacha.

Enrojeciendo hasta la raíz de los cabellos enterró la cara en el trabajo de costura que había recogido de las mesa mientras el resto se reía de su sonrojo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y una de las mujeres entro.

"¿Ya esta aquí Ángela?"-pregunto. Viéndola sentada a la mesa se acerco.

"Francisco te esta buscando, mejor no lo hagas esperar no te preocupes no parece de muy mal humor" -la tranquilizo viendo sus ojos asustados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"¡Pasa!" -grito una voz al otro lado de la puerta, abriendo entró a la habitación que el hombre usaba como oficina.

"¿Me buscaba?"-dijo cruzando los dedos nerviosamente. Francisco se recostó relajado en la butaca observándola detenidamente de pies a cabeza finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

"Ángela ¿que es lo que esperas hacer en tu vida?"

_¿Que?_ Lo miro sorprendida.

"¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?" -dijo irritado ahora.

"Yo…yo"- tartamudeó sin saber que decir ¿que estaba pasando?

"No creo que esperaras vivir para siempre de mi ¿cierto?"- siguió él.

"Ya no eres una niña y no eres nada mío, no eres mi responsabilidad solo mi carga muchacha ¿entiendes lo que digo?"

Le hablaba lentamente como a una estúpida, sintió rápidamente la rabia remplazar su estupor inicial.

"Vives aquí desde hace ocho años comes de mi dinero te vistes de el pero no produces nada, todas las mujeres en esta casa trabajan ¿por que debes ser tu la excepción?"

_¿Trabajar¡O no! _Esto no se veía bien.

"¿No me dirás nada? eso quiere decir que me estas dejando decidir ¿no?", _nada bien._

"Esto es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría niña"- su voz se hizo mas suave otra persona creería que sonaba mas comprensivo pero la mirada fría y calculadora no cambio.

"Tendrás un par de semanas las muchachas te enseñaran que hacer ¿me entiendes?"

Ella sabía que no había en realidad oportunidad de una decisión en todo esto, mirando el piso no dijo una sola palabra.

"Ahora vete de aquí" ya no volvió a mirarla mientras la joven dejaba la oficina.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

A la mañana siguiente luego de explicarle todo a Sandra esperó por el consejo de la otra mujer, Ángela sabia de que se trataba lo que hacían el resto de las chica para trabajar y sinceramente no veía algo escandaloso o equivocado en ello después de todo había vivido prácticamente toda su vida entre ellas y no conocía otra forma.

Sandra la miro con esos ojos grandes y oscuros de ella que por alguna razón se vieron más tristes que nunca sabia que esto pasaría pero no podía evitar sentir esa tristeza. Ángela, esa niña a la que todas le habían abierto el corazón ya no seria una niña, ella era lo único realmente puro en esta casa la razón de su nombre cuando llego siendo una niña de pocos años con el rostro de un ángel y una inocencia que todas allí habían perdido. Pero eso se acabaría, la niña no se daba cuenta pero ahora cargaría el peso que todas sentían y no había forma de evitarlo cerrando los ojos para que la otra no viera el tumulto en ellos respiro profundamente.

"¿Que es lo tú decides Ángela?"- le preguntó por último.

_¿Yo? _"_No_ quiero irme, seguiré con ustedes eso es todo" -terminó decidida ¿que otra alternativa había? no habían otros lugares que la aceptaran ¿donde viviría? Y ni pensar en alejarse de sus amigas o de Sandra, eran su familia ahora, no la perdería una segunda vez.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente después de eso y Francisco no dio muestras de prestarle la menor atención ¡no seria ella la que llamaría su atención por cierto! pero algo tan bueno no podía durar, tres meses después de la reunión en la oficina Francisco volvió a llamarla esta vez ya sabia que esperar de él y entró decidida a no mostrar su miedo.

Otra vez detrás de su escritorio la miro examinándola fijamente.

"Encontré a alguien para ti Ángela, un cliente muy especial para una chica especial" -dijo burlonamente.

Poniéndose serio súbitamente se levanto para quedar frente a frente con ella.

"Esto es importante muchacha el debe volver ¿lo entiendes? No acepto fallas tranquilamente, hasta ahora no has sido mis responsabilidad pero las cosas cambian desde este momento"

Mirándolo a los ojos Ángela se rehusó a ser intimidada, en vez de enojarle pareció agradarle su actitud.

"Bien muchacha, no necesito lánguidas camelias con este cliente, vete ahora" "lo esperaras en el salón azul esta noche".

"Ángela"- la detuvo cuando esta estaba por retirarse- "No lo arruines".

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Notas del Autor: Como prometi un capitulo por dia

Todas las maldiciones y hechizos son bien recibidos y las flames me ayudaran a calentarme cuando llegue el invierno


	3. Chapter 3

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capitulo III

Severus entró en la casona tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la falta de luz del lugar, el hombre que lo recibió en la puerta parecía obscenamente deseoso de agradarlo.

"Lo lamento señor, pero no solemos recibir clientes por la puerta, siempre prefieren llegar directamente a la habitación acordada."

"No vine aquí para escuchar las costumbres de tu establecimiento." -No se molestó en ocultar el tono de desprecio en su voz- "Dijiste que tenías lo que buscaba. ¿Dónde está?" -Se notaba impaciencia en su tono.

El otro hombre pareció adquirir seguridad y sonriéndole obsequiosamente dijo:

"Sí, algo muy especial sin duda, sangre de una virgen. No fue fácil de encontrar, no, y eso…"

"El precio fue más que discutido. ¿No es eso verdad?" -dijo Severus aburrido ya de su conversación con el individuo.

"Claro, claro" –murmuró el hombre.

_Nerviosismo, bien puedo trabajar con eso._ -pensó Snape- "No deseo perder mi tiempo."

"Por…por supuesto" –tartamudeó el otro- "Por aquí, el salón azul es uno de nuestros mejores. Sé que le gustará, así como lo que encontrará dentro" -sonrió guiándolo hasta una de las puertas, nada diferente al resto- "Que disfrute de su estadía, señor Snape." -finalmente se alejó, para alivio de Severus.

Sangre de una virgen, un ingrediente ilegal en el mercado común. Si bien era algo relativamente fácil de encontrar para ser usado como componente de pociones, debía ser obtenido durante un ritual considerado como magia oscura. Pero Voldemort lo necesitaba y, como su maestro de pociones personal, a Snape le había sido encargada la misión de conseguirla. Esta era una de las tantas misiones que no discutiría con Dumbledore, aunque no le cabía duda de que ya lo sabía; después de todo el viejo siempre parecía estar informado de todo… Pero no podía detenerlo, no podía hacer nada: era uno de los tantos horrores en su labor de espía.

No, Snape no confundía su trabajo con ideales de heroísmo. Él era un monstruo y era muy probable que si esta guerra llegase a terminar, lo que no se veía como algo muy probable a plazo cercano, terminaría siendo castigado por un lado u otro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. La luz era escasa, por lo que se sintió agradecido, estaba decorada en pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro, los muebles y sillones se veían lujosos, una chimenea daba luz y en el centro del cuarto había una enorme cama con doseles. Las cortinas mas pesadas del lecho estaban recogidas, y un segundo velo más delgado hacia poco por ocultar la figura sentada tras él.

Acercándose, llamó la atención de la mujer en la cama, que parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

_Eso o tal vez drogada- _pensó Snape.

No lo habría puesto por encima de la clase de hombre que dirigía este lugar. Con la luz de la chimenea a su espalda, sabía que ella solo vería su silueta oscurecida así que se dio tiempo para examinarla detenidamente.

Se veía joven, muy joven, probablemente no tendría más de 17 o 18 años. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje encima. Sus facciones eran agradables, aunque tal vez no convencionalmente hermosas, grandes ojos color ámbar en un rostro suavemente ovalado rodeado por una aureola de rizos castaños que luchaban por escapar del confinamiento de su peinado; una boca de labios bien formados no muy grandes ni pequeños. Su piel blanca reflejaba los tonos azules del cuarto… y una voz se preguntó vagamente en su cabeza si sería tan suave como parecía… ¿Qué estaba pensando ¿Acaso estaba tan perdida su alma que podría disfrutar de algo como esto?

La muchacha probablemente estaba horrorizada y él no se engañaba a si mismo. Su reacción seria aún peor cuando lo mirara detenidamente.

De nada servia demorar mas lo inevitable, acercándose descorrió las cortinas de una vez.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todo el resto del día luego del encuentro con Francisco había pasado en un revuelo. Las chicas se habían aglomerado alrededor de ella maquillándola, peinándola y eligiendo el vestido que usaría para esa noche. Aún detrás de todo el aparente descuido podía sentirse un extraño peso en el ambiente.

Sandra se había marchado a su habitación. No se sentía bien y no pudo atender a ningún cliente durante el día. Ángela la extrañaba, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, pero no quería hacer sentir culpable a la otra mujer. Así que se dejó maquillar y vestir como una muñeca. Margarita le había ofrecido una poción para calmar sus nervios pero aunque la aceptó, agradeciéndole el gesto calurosamente, no la bebió. Conocía sus efectos y dudaba que Francisco aprobara que recibiera a su tan importante cliente totalmente dormida.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, llegó la noche y una de las muchachas la guió al salón azul dándole los ajustes finales a su vestido y a la causa perdida que llamaba cabello. Por ultimo le deseó suerte y se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Quién era este misterioso cliente?

Francisco parecía muy interesado en que se volviera uno de los habituales, para eso tenia que ser un hombre de mucho dinero o influencias. ¿Alguien del ministerio tal vez? Entonces un movimiento en una esquina de la habitación llamó su atención: una figura estaba frente a ella.

¿En qué momento había entrado?

La luz de la chimenea lo iluminaba desde atrás delineando su silueta pero sin permitirle dar forma a sus facciones. Era alto y delgado, y parecía estar también observándola por su parte. Al fin se decidió y acercándose descorrió las livianas cortinas del velo de la cama.

Frente a frente Ángela no ocultó su curiosidad y lo examinó a gusto.

Tenía el cabello negro con el brillo opaco de necesitar un buen lavado, un rostro delgado con una nariz definitivamente grande y para peor quebrada, dándole un aspecto aquilino. Pero el rasgo más importante eran sus ojos. Ángela nunca había visto ojos totalmente negros antes donde el iris y la pupila se confunden. Esos ojos estaban registrando todos sus movimientos ahora con algo parecido a la aprehensión en ellos. Sin saber claramente como actuar prefirió dejar que él tomara el primer paso.

La muchacha lo estaba observando. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? No leyó en su rostro la repulsión que esperaba. Parecía estar mejor entrenada de lo que parecía. Sintiendo que las cosas rápidamente se estaban saliendo de su control decidió seguir los pasos ya planeados. Sacando un pequeño frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su capa miró la habitación buscando algo de beber. Estos lugares siempre estaban preparados… y ahí estaba: un pequeño bar de licores. Evaluándolo rápidamente se decidió por un licor dulce para ella. Ya tendría la oportunidad de borrar todo esto con whisky más tarde en sus habitaciones del castillo, como otras tantas veces, pensó amargamente. Vaciando en una copa el licor y el contenido del frasco, se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

"Bebe esto" –ordenó, poniéndole la copa enfrente.

La chica no parecía muy segura. Tentativamente acercó la copa a los labios humedeciéndolos sin beber.

_¿A quien cree que engaña? -_pensó Snape irritado.

"Será mejor que lo bebas" -dijo adoptando el tono que usaba en clases.

_Merlín_ –pensó- _mejor no ir por ese camino._

Pero al menos pareció tener el efecto deseado porque ya ella estaba bebiendo apresuradamente, no la mejor idea pues comenzó a toser. Evidentemente no estaba acostumbrada al licor. Acercándose a ella torpemente la sostuvo mientras el acceso de tos pasaba. La chica parecía mortificada. Era extraño pero eso lo hacía sentirse más a gusto. Al menos así él no era el único incomodo e inseguro de los dos.

Mirando sus ojos trató de medir la reacción a la pócima. El brillo poco natural y la mirada un poco lejana le hizo saber que funcionaba. Una pócima de lujuria.

_Un truco bajo pero necesario.-_pensó.

Al menos le haría las cosas mas fáciles a ella…Trató de no pensar en eso. ¡Por Circe, tenía alumnas mayores que esta joven!

Alejando sus pensamientos de ese rumbo, trató de volver su atención a la muchacha frente a él. Sus mejillas habían subido de color y no parecía estar consciente del hecho que se había acercado mas a él. Podía sentir el aroma del licor en su aliento y, que Dios lo perdonara, pero su cabello olía bien. Acercando su nariz a éste lo olió: manzanas, su cabello olía a manzanas al igual que su cuello y sus hombros. Su piel era tan suave como parecía.

Eso estaba mal. Se detuvo. Una cosa era convencerse del deber, una tarea más que cumplir; algo totalmente distinto era disfrutarlo.

Ángela entendió que algo había en el licor. Las pócimas de lujuria eran algo común en el negocio. No le molestó, más bien estaba agradecida, atrás había quedado su inseguridad inicial, se sentía bien. La poción de lujuria no es otra cosa que un inhibidor de conciencia, permitiendo a tu cuerpo experimentar todo el placer sin culpa ni arrepentimientos; pero él no había bebido y sí parecía inseguro. Acercándose mas trató de darle una señal, y él, captándola, pareció decidirse. Bajando hasta su cuello pero sin tocarla. Aunque tan pronto como empezó, volvió a alejarse. Sus ojos se veían perturbados

_¿Es por mi?_ -pensó insegura.

Era hora de intentar algo distinto y a gatas sobre la cama se acercó a la esquina en la que el hombre se había refugiado, las manos sobre el rostro en aspecto de derrota.

Tomándole de las manos las colocó a cada lado de su cintura, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos acercó los labios dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo deseaba. El no hizo ademán de detenerla pero tampoco de animarla. Suavemente tocó sus labios en un beso. No era desagradable. Tenía los labios suaves pero tensos; todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que no había dejado de mirarla.

Probablemente era la poción actuando pero algo en Ángela deseaba más. Acercándose nuevamente y más confiada, lo besó forzando sus labios a abrirse. Sus manos fueron entonces a su cuello, guiándolo hacia ella. Las manos de él, que se habían mantenido en su cintura, cobraron vida. Con un gruñido pareció despertar, empujándola sobre la cama y respondiendo a su beso con entusiasmo.

Ella sabía a gloria. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer? Aparentemente demasiado. Tratando de recobrar la razón perdida, volvió el rostro de sus besos e intento recuperar el aliento en su cuello: si ella no dejaba de moverse pronto no iba a poder detenerse. Como un reflejo sus caderas se movieron, clavándola a la cama y haciéndola gemir.

_¡Oh dios!_ –era una tortura- _Pociones, pociones, amo las pociones._ -Una vocecita cantó en la mente de Ángela antes de que un certero movimiento del hombre sobre ella la hiciera ver estrellas. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios.-_Hazlo de nuevo ¡de nuevo!-_ quería rogar pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

No podía acercarse lo suficiente y la culpa la tenia el vestido. Demasiada tela. Por suerte él parecía pensar lo mismo, pues sus manos apresuradas parecían estar buscándola debajo de tantos falsos y telas inútiles.

Manos tibias, dedos largos y hábiles en desatar los nudos y botones de la túnica sin mirarlos. Tirando bruscamente del vestido, algunas costuras parecieron ceder. Tendría que coserlas más tarde, pensó ella vagamente. Pero la recompensa vino en la forma de esas mismas manos buscando sus senos.

Cabían perfectamente en la palma de sus manos ¿le molestaría si los besaba?

Perfecta, ella era perfecta. Anhelando descubrir más de su cuerpo forcejeó nuevamente con los pesados ropajes bajándolos por su cintura. Se detuvo un momento en su vientre. Su perfecto peinado había quedado arruinado y seguramente era su culpa, el maquillaje en sus labios se había corrido pero no por eso dejaba de verse hermosa.

_Un ángel_ –susurró una voz en su mente- "Ángel" –dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

_¿Ella?_ ¿Eso quería decir que pensaba que era hermosa ¿Por qué se había detenido? Se sentía tan bien… Pero ahora quería verlo así que acercó las manos a su cuello. Iba a ser difícil ¡eran miles de botones! ¿Qué clase de ropa era esa? Él parecía sorprendido por su audacia pero de nuevo no hizo ademán de detenerla. Esto estaba tomado demasiado tiempo. Finalmente se decidió a ayudarla murmurando el hechizo que siempre usaba en sus ropas. Todos los botones se abrieron mágicamente. Ángela no se detuvo a preguntar por su autorización y bajo rápidamente la casaca de sus hombros para continuar con la camisa. Como despertando él la detuvo.

"¡No!" -parecía asustado.

Pero viendo la interrogación en los ojos de la joven trató de distraerla besando un lugar especialmente sensible en su cuello. Bajando sin dejar de besarla tomó uno de esos senos que lo habían maravillado unos momentos antes y lo puso entre sus labios. Atento a sus reacciones y gemidos trató de no perderse nuevamente en ella. Con una de sus manos terminó de desembarazarla de su pesado vestido.

Ángela gimió cuando su boca abandonó lo que estaba haciendo a sus senos hasta que volviendo a su labios calló sus quejas. Había algo diferente en su beso ahora. Este era más controlado, como evaluando sus reacciones. De pronto sintió como unos dedos acariciaban la parte interior de su pierna con movimientos lentos y desesperantes.

_¿Qué sucede?_ -tal vez debió haber guardado algo de esa poción para él mismo, pensó impaciente. Pero la prueba de su excitación que podía sentir rozándola decía lo contrario.

Rogó a cualquier deidad escuchando que ella estuviera lista porque no podría soportar mucho más. Tratando de calmar el temblor de su mano dirigió su atención a su centro.

Al sentir la prueba de su necesidad sintió el control que tantas veces le había salvado la vida romperse. No se detuvo a pensar en consecuencias, ingredientes o misiones. Solo podía pensar en enterrarse en esa magnifica criatura gimiendo bajo él, gimiendo por él. Oh si, podía engañarse a si mismo por solo estos momentos: no era la poción la que actuaba en ella; era él, solo por él. Liberando su ya dolorosa erección del confinamiento del pantalón se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Ella lo acogió rodeando su cintura con las piernas y abrazándose a su espalda por balance. Sin saber como moverse al principio solo esperó que la guiara.

Un gemido casi escapó de su garganta cuando la sintió acogerlo. ¡Magnifico!

_La poción- _una voz grito en su mente -_¡El ingrediente, la poción! -_Las alarmas se encendieron en su cerebro y comenzó a murmurar entre jadeos el encantamiento.

Ángela estaba perdida en sensaciones. Escuchó su lejana voz hablando pero no parecía dirigirse a ella, y en cualquier caso no estaba en posición de contestarle nada coherente. De pronto sintió un dolor punzante que hizo que ese placentero mundo en el que se encontraba se volviera rojo.

Un grito se le escapó a la muchacha. Eso no estaba bien, pero tampoco podía detenerse ahora, moriría si se detenía.

_Lo lamento, lo lamento._

Estaba adolorida pero era algo que había esperado. Con el dolor subsidiando empujó las caderas para señalizarle que continuara. Sin poder soportar más, Snape sintió el mundo a su alrededor perderse y finalmente, estremeciéndose, explotar en luces para caer sin aliento desde las alturas a descansar sobre su seno.

Acariciando inconcientemente el cabello del hombre que parecía haberse dormido, Ángela revivió lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía como si algo le hubiese sido arrebatado pero no podía decir exactamente qué.

Lentamente Severus sintió que las cosas volvían a enfocarse. Se sentía más cansado que en meses pero cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba relajado, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así.

_¡Poción!_ -Gritaron las alarmas en su cabeza otra vez.

Gruñendo su descontento levantó la cabeza. Ella lo estaba acariciando. _¡Santo Dios!_ alejándose de su mano se sentó en la cama.

"¿Estas adolorida?" -Preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla.

"No." - estaba mintiendo.

_Estúpida muchacha._ -algo de su normal acidez faltaba en ese insulto- "Necesito hacer algo ahora, no te haré daño ¿puedes abrir tus piernas?".

_Y yo que pensaba que eso era lo que había estado haciendo... -_dijo una vocecita irónica en la cabeza de Ángela. Acallándola, hizo lo que le pedía.

Después de buscar su casaca Severus revisó los bolsillos hasta encontrar el frasco de cristal vacío que contendría el tan preciado ingrediente. Deteniéndose entre sus piernas entreabiertas no pudo evitar ahora los ojos buscándolo. Como quería volver a perderse en ella…

¿De dónde había salido eso?

Ya había terminado, su misión había terminado y no volvería a verla jamás…

¿A quién creía que engañaba?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Mi primer texto beteado lol ¡k acontecimiento! gracias a Elena-Unduli k tuvo k prácticamente reescribir todo el capitulo (lo siento Elena…T.T)**

**Bueno, este es mi primer lemon asi k ahora voy a ir a enterrarme en algun rincón oscuro.**

**PD: anticlimatico pero escribiendo esta escena me dieron ataques de risa en mitad de la clase, la profe me miraba extrañada por mis risas maniáticas por suerte nadie me kito el cuaderno o hubiese sido difícil de explicar ¬¬…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mmmmm... vamos no me depriman asi -Pone ojos de perrito- que tengo que recuperar RR o comentan o dejo de actualizar una vez al dia**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Capitulo IV

Sandra trataba de llamar la atención de la joven otra vez. Estaba así desde la noche en que el misterioso cliente la había visitado. Rehusó contarles cualquier detalle de lo ocurrido y no había dejado de estar en las nubes desde entonces. Francisco estaba encantado con ella, parecía ser que le habían pagado mucho más de lo convenido inicialmente y el cliente había aceptado el cambio en el precio sin reclamos.

Ninguna de las chicas era una tonta, todas habían reconocido las señales en Ángela pero ninguna había exteriorizado su opinión.

"¡Ángela¡Despierta ya!"

"Sandra ¿me decías algo?" -contestó distraída.

"Sí" -la otra chica la miro divertida- "Te decía que fuéramos al mercado para dar un paseo, Francisco no regresará en toda la mañana y tu necesitas aire puro"- terminó en tono definitivo.

Un paseo no sonaba nada mal. Sonriéndole contesto:

"¿Cuando nos vamos?".

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Ambas caminaban tranquilamente por la calle Diagon, dándose el tiempo de mirar los aparadores, las vitrinas y su decoración navideña.

Convenciendo a Sandra de la necesidad imperante de tomar chocolate para celebrar el momento, se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería. No eran pocos los que se detenían a mirarlas, ambas hacían una bonita imagen.

La navidad nunca era una fecha agradable para él, la alegría en el ambiente contribuía siempre a ponerlo de un pésimo humor. Al menos no tenia mocosos a los que enseñar… Normalmente nada lo hubiese hecho abandonar su preciado calabozo e ir a Diagon durante los días previos a las festividades, pero sus reservas de ingredientes estaban escasas y pasarían semanas antes que el mercado se aprovisionara normalmente por culpa de las fiestas.

Voldemort no lo había llamado ni lo llamaría durante un tiempo. Había quedado muy complacido con la última poción, la que lo ayudaría en su búsqueda para fortalecer su forma actual. Aún tenia síntomas de rechazo, al parecer la sangre de Potter no se había mezclado tan bien como el señor oscuro esperaba.

Incluso ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Solo había pasado un poco más de una semana y dos veces ya se había detenido para no volver a ese prostíbulo solo a verla. ¿Seria una regular? Según el hombre que lo dirigía, sí. ¿Pero cómo podía ser una virgen trabajando allí ¿Cuántos hombres habían pasado por su cama desde esa noche?

No, mejor era distraer sus pensamientos de eso; no lo estaba ayudando. Intentando poner su atención en otra cosa, miró las vitrinas a su alrededor sin encontrar nada interesante.

Ya los colores brillantes y parpadeantes de las decoraciones le estaban dando jaqueca cuando de pronto ahí estaba: el objeto de gran parte de sus cavilaciones nocturnas; sentada en un café riendo de lo que una bruja junto a ella le decía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí¡Él ya estaba haciendo un maldito mal trabajo en olvidarla sin su ayuda!

Ocultándose detrás de un pino decorado con hadas trató de auto convencerse de que no estaba espiándola. La nieve cayendo alrededor de su forma le daba un aspecto aún más etéreo a su ya celestial apariencia… ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un hormonal adolescente?

_Repulsivo_ –pensó.

Pero no podía negar que formaba una atractiva imagen y Severus estaba seguro que el tembloroso mesero atendiéndola hubiese compartido su opinión. Levantando la vista se fijó en las miradas que la joven estaba atrayendo, aumentando su intranquilidad.

Siguió observándola oculto detrás del árbol hasta que la joven y su compañera se levantaron y se perdieron entre la multitud que hacía sus compras. Sacudiendo la cabeza salió de su escondite para encaminarse a la apotiqueria, hacer sus comprar, largarse y encerrarse en su habitación a beber algo. Después de ese pequeño encuentro lo necesitaba. Por fin vio frente a él el aviso de la tienda que buscaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"¡Martín!"

"¿Ángela? No voy a dejarte salir esta vez, te perdiste demasiado tiempo. ¡No has venido en meses!" -terminó enojado.

"Oh, Martín ¿no estás enojado conmigo, cierto?" -batiendo sus pestañas con ademán apenado por fin logró sacarle una risa a su amigo.

"¿Enojado, yo¿Por qué debería estarlo? No me visitas, me ignoras… ¿Pero qué importa? Yo llevaré mi corazón roto lejos de ti." -le bromeó el apuesto joven.

Sandra los miraba sonriendo. Qué linda pareja hacían esos dos. Si tan solo las cosas fueran distintas… pensó entristeciendo de nuevo. El muchacho podía no ser millonario pero su familia era muy respetable y el no parecía interesado en Ángela con esa forma de romance para desafiar al mundo. No, solo amigos: un desperdicio.

"Vamos, Ángela, apúrate ya. Debemos llegar a la casa antes que Francisco." -la apresuró un poco nerviosa.

"Me dejas de nuevo entonces, caprichosa. Bien, pero te llevas mi regalo primero."

"Martín, no, no traigo dinero, solo pasaba a saludarte."

"¡Dinero! Me ofendes, Ángela. Dije un regalo y eso es lo que es." -tomando un ramo de lirios blancos que aún no habían sido arrebatados de sus semillas para ingredientes se lo presentó- "Los lirios blancos te sientan bien."

"Son hermosos. Gracias, Martín ¡Feliz navidad¡Debo irme ahora, adiós!"

"No vuelvas a desaparecer por tanto tiempo" -le grito él.

Afuera una figura había seguido todo el intercambio mirando a través del cristal.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

_¡Flores! _le había regalado flores. Y la manera en que ella le sonrió… no tenía ningún derecho a regalarle esa sonrisa. Se había marchado del mercado sin ninguna compra y eso lo enfurecía aun más. Para hacer un pésimo día aún peor, Albus lo estaba esperando cuando salió de la chimenea.

"Vaya, no vienes de muy buen humor, mi muchacho. ¿De dónde vienes, si es que me está permitido preguntar?"

"Sabes perfectamente que fui al mercado, Albus, te lo dije esta mañana. ¡Necesito suministros!" –ladró el profesor de mal humor.

"Claro, Severus. Pero ¿dónde están tus compras?" -Snape le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que abandonara el tema- "Bien, yo solo pasaba por aquí para entregar personalmente mi regalo" -le dijo el director sin perder su buen humor ni por un momento.

"¿Calcetines, Albus?" –Murmuró Severus tomando el paquete con aprehensión, como si esperara que los mencionados calcetines saltaran a atacarlo.

"No." –contestó el director- "Ya fuiste bastante claro con tu opinión sobre ellos el año pasado" –terminó dolido.

Sabiendo lo mucho que el otro hombre valoraba su soledad, se retiró prontamente de las habitaciones. Pero antes de salir se dirigió a él nuevamente.

"¿Severus?"

"¿Si director?"

"Feliz navidad, muchacho."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Albus se había marchado hace un buen rato, una botella vacía acusaba su única ocupación durante esas horas. Miraba fijamente el regalo sobre su mesa. Nunca recibía otros. Albus era el único en recordarlo para estas festividades, aún cuando él, luego de todos estos años, jamás le había devuelto el gesto. Pero ahora su mente vagaba muy lejos del brillante paquete a una joven de pelo alborotado y rostro de madonna.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Aunque deseba saberlo no se atrevió a preguntarle mientras estuvo con ella. No podía volver a verla, no podía volver porque…. ¿Por qué era?

Sí había razones, pero ya fuera por el licor u otra cosa, no podía recordar ninguna ahora. Decidiéndose, tomó papel y pluma para escribir una nota. La enviaría por la chimenea: seria más rápido que una estúpida lechuza.

Enviando la nota se detuvo frente a un espejo en su pared.

"Esto no servirá." -dijo en voz alta- "Ni que lo digas." -le contesto el espejo con voz adormecida.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Francisco estaba en su oficina cuando recibió el mensaje. Una sonrisa felina se dibujó en su rostro: había estado esperando esto por días. Él no era ningún tonto. Severus Snape era un reconocido mortífago, los rumores corrían rápido en Knockturn y a diferencia del resto de Londres ellos ya tenían el regreso de Voldemort como algo seguro.

No le importaban nada los ideales de este señor oscuro pero debía asegurarse que sin importar la regencia su negocio siguiera abierto y ya había decidido que el profesor Snape sería quien lo ayudara, solo que este aun no lo sabía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Me llamaste." -dijo Ángela tratando de no dejar translucir anticipación en su tono.

"¡Cariño! Te tengo una buena noticia, sabia que harías un buen trabajo." -su tono era si cabía menos sincero que su sonrisa -"Tu cliente regresa."

_¿Regresa?_

Levantándose y tomándola rudamente del brazo la dio media vuelta para quedar detrás de ella y hablarle al oído con tono calmado.

"¿Te has preguntado por qué no has trabajado como el resto?"

Sí, era verdad, casi todas las chicas tenían varios clientes en la semana pero ella no había visto a nadie más desde aquella noche.

"Si te gusta este sistema entonces vas a hacerlo regresar otra vez. Ángela este es importante, ya te advertí antes ¿cierto? No lo arruines" -terminó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Sandra la ayudó a prepararse esta vez, sentada detrás de ella peinaba su cabello. Se decidió a preguntarle:

"¿Quien es tu cliente, Ángela?"

La chica enrojeció un poco, eso no era una buena señal, esto debía terminar.

"No lo sé" -hablaba casi demasiado bajo para escucharle.- "No sé su nombre. Francisco me advirtió de nuevo que no lo perdiera."

_Debe ser uno importante_ -pensó Sandra- "¿Y qué más dijo Francisco?"

La chica parecía distraída y por eso contestaba a todas sus preguntas sin la vacilación de los días anteriores.

"Dice que si quiero no tener más clientes debo hacer que él regrese."

_¿Solo uno?_ ¿Quien será este hombre?

"¿Y cómo se comporta?"

Ángela enrojeció aún más.

_No era lo que esperaba_ –pensó- "Él es muy…" -batallando un poco con un termino para definirlo- "amable…" -terminó. No, de algún modo eso no lo definía del todo.

_¿Amable? No, Ángela_ -pero solo con mirarla se daba cuenta que podía ser ya tarde para retroceder.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Sentado en una de las butacas de sus habitaciones personales Snape se preguntaba de nuevo qué era lo que esperaba conseguir con esta nueva visita. Arrugando nerviosamente el papel de contestación en su mano miraba el fuego tratando de decidir. Todo estaba arreglado, la chica lo esperaba. Todo esto estaba mal, probablemente ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Levantándose arregló por última vez los pliegues de su capa.

Un pecado más o uno menos… ¿Quién sabe si todo seria medido igual en la balanza?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas del Autor: Gracias a Elena Unduli( mi beta) y a Laia Bourne Black (mi otra beta) Tengo dos betas! ándale que lujo... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Las amenazas tampoco sirven, no tengo credibilidad aqui ¬¬**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Capitulo V **

Sacudiendo la ceniza de su capa se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma habitación de la primera vez, el tono azul y la escasa luz moviéndose en las paredes le daba un aspecto subacuático a todo el cuarto.

-"Señor"- lo sobresaltó una voz suave _¡Es ella!_

Semioculta por las pesadas cortinas de la cama, su sonrisa era tímida, muy distinta a la que le había dado al muchacho de la tienda y por alguna razón aun más especial tal vez porque esta vez iba dirigida a él.

Un nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago ¿por qué no le hablaba? Parecía sólo contento con mirarla desde la distancia. Al fin, acercándose a la cama se sentó dejando un amplio espacio entre los dos.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- su voz era profunda y grave como ninguna que hubiese escuchado antes. ¿Qué hombre era este? Todo en él parecía hecho para diferenciarlo de lo común.

-"Ángela"- _Ángela._ Parecía una broma. Mirando su rostro podía ver la pregunta en sus ojos

-"Severus."- contestó él como leyendo sus pensamientos- "Mi nombre es Severus" -repitió, tomando una de sus manos con fascinación por ésta.

Sus manos eran tan pequeñas parecían las de una niña junto a las suyas, además no tenían marcas como las de él, aunque fijándose con mas atención notó una pequeña quemadura por debajo del índice, y ciertas durezas en la palma que acusaban el trabajo que seguramente habían hecho. La joven muy probablemente sabía de trabajo duro.

Parecía no tener ninguna intención de dejar su mano, así que atreviéndose a probar su suerte, Ángela intentó recordar los eventos de su encuentro anterior y las cosas que él pareció haber disfrutado; acercándose a su rostro rozó suavemente su mejilla con un beso, alejándose y acercándose de nuevo lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la comisura de los labios. Un suspiro escapó de él.

¿Que hacía? Esta vez no había poción impulsando sus acciones ¿y aun así lo besaba? Inseguro, devolvió su atención al beso. Sintió su lengua acariciar su labio inferior y abriéndolos la aceptó saboreándola totalmente.

Al fin estaba respondiendo, sus labios eran suaves y firmes sobre los de ella. Necesitando el contacto se acercó más a él, alejándose unos centímetros de su rostro exhaló suavemente. Obligándose a calmar el temblor en su vientre subió a su regazo, aferrandose con las piernas a su cintura. Por el extraño ruido ahogado que salió de su garganta, parecía complacido por su acción. Llevando sus manos a la nuca enredó los dedos en el lacio cabello, estaba limpio esta vez pero su rostro parecía aun más cansado que en su primer encuentro.

Su cuerpo era un agradable peso sobre él _¡Espera!_

-"Un momento… Ángela…" –musitó débilmente el hombre- "¡no!"- la detuvo cuando ella hizo el ademán de levantarse, acariciando su cabello hundió la nariz en este- "Cuéntame algo" –murmuró- "Cualquier cosa, sólo dime algo de ti"

-"¿De mí señor?"-preguntó la joven

-"No, no señor, Severus"- replicó él

-"Severus" -sonrió ella.

¿Que importaba convertirse en un monstruo si su recompensa era esa sonrisa?

-"¿Desde cuando vives aquí?" -preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y reconfortándose en su aroma a manzanas.

Pensativa trató de poner en orden sus recuerdos.

-"Desde que tengo memoria casi, Francisco me recogió de la calle cuando era muy pequeña y he vivido aquí desde entonces"- Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa, pensativa- "Hasta antes de conocerte limpiaba la casa y ayudaba a la chicas en los quehaceres."

Entonces, era su culpa. Arrepentimiento subió por su garganta.

-"Lo lamento" -dijo alejándose de ella.

_¿Lamentar?_ ¿Qué es lo que lamentaba ahora¡Circe! este hombre sabía molestarla con sus repentinos cambios de humor.

-"Yo no"-contestó ella serenamente

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo no lo lamento. ¿Por qué lo haría?"- él la miro incrédulo¿de qué hablaba?- "¿Me dices que esta vida es lo que prefieres?"- tomándola bruscamente de los hombros la forzó a mirarlo- "¿Es esto lo que quieres¿Esto es lo qué han hecho los otros?"

_¿Otros? _¿De qué hablaba?

-"¡Contéstame!"-Le gritó levantando la mano en ademán de golpearla. Cerró los ojos en espera de la bofetada que nunca llegó; abriéndolos, vio que había retrocedido, parecía angustiado.

-"Es mejor que me marche"- dijo con tono derrotado.

_¡No!_

-"No sé qué es lo que espero" -dijo lentamente acercándose a él sin llegar a tocarlo- "No sé lo que _otros_ habrían hecho, sólo sé que tú no me eres desagradable, no puedo decirte más" -Snape miró en sus ojos buscando el engaño, pero ella era sincera. Entonces, no había habido otros hombres.

Obviamente el tal Francisco no era un idiota, de seguro esperaba congraciarse así con él, ganando protección ante el Señor Oscuro. Que pensara lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando la mantuviera a ella alejada del resto. Quizás fuera necesaria una conversación con él para hacer aun mas fuerte su opinión, aunque ella ya estaba manchada al menos aun podría protegerla de algo peor. Ella se salvaría aun cuando todo lo demás cayera.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Ángela dormía. Pese el cansancio, él no podía hacer lo mismo, años de entrenamiento sin nunca dejar caer su guardia, además del insomnio crónico del que sufría desde su juventud no se lo permitían. ¿Por qué no se había marchado? Prefirió quedarse a mirarla dormir, por algunos instantes, dejarse convencer de la ilusión de que éste era el lugar al que pertenecía, que era su mujer quien dormía junto a él, que no existían la guerra, ni la misión, ni la orden. Pero esa clase de vida no era la suya y eso quedó demostrado cuando una pluma plateada se materializó frente a él para arder suavemente y desaparecer.

_Reunión de la orden, _pensó amargamente. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos bandos creía que mereciera un respiro. Ahogando una maldición se levantó tratando de liberar su brazo de una poco dispuesta joven sin despertarla, esfuerzo inútil.

-"¿Severus?"-lo increpó soñolienta.

-"Debo irme" -el tono cálido en su voz le sorprendió a él mismo

-"Duerme, volveré."- le aseguró -"Pronto."- tal como la última vez no había terminado de desvestirse, abrochando su camisa y pantalones, se colocó de nuevo la pesada casaca dando una última mirada a la despeinada joven sobre la cama. Arrojó un puñado de cenizas en la chimenea y murmurando una dirección se arrojó a las llamas

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Arribando a las vacías calles de Hogsmeade, se aferró a su capa y murmuró un hechizo impermeabilizador para que la nieve no lo tocara antes de encaminarse en dirección al castillo de Hogwarts. Podía haber aparecido en las puertas antes de caminar, pero sentía la necesidad del aire helado aclarando sus pensamientos.

La muchacha se había mostrado más que dispuesta a sus avances, pero no había podido leer segundas intenciones en ella y dudaba que la joven fuera una entrenada oclumens como él mismo. Le había prometido volver y pretendía cumplir, tendría que ser antes que los mocosos volvieran o Dumbledore se preguntaría el porqué de sus salidas del colegio. Arribando antes de lo pensado a las puertas, apresuró su paso en los terrenos.

¿Qué sería lo que le esperaba? No era común en el director llamarlo tan intempestivamente. Dio la contraseña a la gárgola unos momentos después. _Dulce de leche._ Albus y sus desagradables hábitos en caramelos…

-"Severus ¿tuviste problemas para venir?"- le preguntó el anciano en brillante ropa de dormir púrpura.

-"Ninguno Albus"- sentándose en la butaca más incómoda que pudo encontrar, esperó que el director le explicara las razones de su llamado.

-"Los dementores han estado desapareciendo"- dijo el directo gravemente. Eran estos los únicos momentos en que podía verlo como sólo un ser humano; el brillo parecía menguar en sus ojos y las arrugas de preocupación se acentuaban.

-"Crees que el Señor Oscuro los esta reclutando" -terminó el profesor, eso era más rápido de lo que habían esperado. También era preocupante el no haberse enterado antes de esto, evidentemente Voldemort aun desconfiaba de él. Su situación era precaria por decir lo menos

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

_Severus_ repitió de nuevo en su mente _¡Qué nombre tan serio! _rió despacio. Trató de oler las sábanas buscando su aroma tan parecido a la tienda de hierbas. El rostro de Martín apareció en su mente; hasta hacía muy poco el único beso que había imaginado era con él, pero no podía imaginarse a Martín provocándole todas esas maravillosas sensaciones que Severus sabia como despertar. ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por este hombre? No, la verdad es que le gustaba como la hacia sentir pero no confundía eso con uno de esos romances que a Margarita le gustaba leer. Sería mejor que se levantara.

Seguramente Sandra se quedaría esperándola despierta hasta que regresara, y además no había porque tratar de alargar el momento, él le había prometido volver pronto y le daba la impresión que no era de los que decían algo por decir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

La navidad en el castillo para Severus pasó sin grandes inconvenientes, si no tenía en cuenta el empeño de Albus en hacerlo unirse a un improvisado coro de villancicos entre los profesores que no habían abandonado Hogwarts. Excusándose rápidamente por una repentina afonía logró marcharse al calabozo para permanecer el resto de sus preciadas vacaciones en tranquilidad, si la suya podía contarse como verdadera tranquilidad.

Las acciones de los dementores eran algo para preocuparse así como su interés en cierta adolescente que no podía sacar de la cabeza.

Ángela, ella debería ser su alumna de seguro, probablemente el tal Francisco había retenido su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, esta muchacha no era Potter pensó con amargura. Muchos alumnos eran detenidos de asistir a la escuela de magia, bien fuera por tener padres muggles que se rehusaban a que uno de sus hijos fuera un mago o bruja relacionándolo con algo maligno, o en menos casos los mismos magos aprovechándose del trabajo de los niños como Ángela. Probablemente ella no sabría como levantar una varita para salvar su vida, pero ningún semigigante había ido a intimidar a los que la aprisionaban. No, ese era un privilegio exclusivo del famoso Harry Potter. Lo peor del molesto chico era que no dejaba de atravesarse en su camino. Tan parecido a su padre, de eso no había duda y era él el que había tenido que rescatarlo de los líos en que en su idiotez se metía. Si no fuera por él el niño que vivió se habría quebrado el cuello más de una vez¿pero a quién le preocupaba eso? Una vez más a nadie.

En eso estaba cuando la marca en su brazo comenzó a quemar con insistencia, una llamada, pensó alarmado _¡Es demasiado pronto!_ tomando un puñado de cenizas las arrojo a la chimenea para avisarle al director antes de tomar la larga capa negra y la máscara de los mortífagos y marcharse hasta lo terrenos fuera de Hogwarts para aparecerse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

-"Mis leales"- la voz silbante de Lord Voldemort siseó a las figuras encapuchadas reunidas a su alrededor que se inclinaban obsequiosamente.

-"Las cosas marchan muy bien para nosotros, nuevas fuerzas se unen a las nuestras y mientras el resto se empeña en negarnos, nosotros crecemos. Para ustedes mis más cercanos colaboradores las recompensas serán grandes, pero antes de eso les tengo una misión especial. Uno de nuestros viejos amigos en el ministerio rehúsa acudir a mi llamada. Se ha vuelto débil en los años de mi ausencia y olvidó que todo lo que tiene me lo debe a mí. Ustedes deben recordarle el precio de traicionarme. Vayan ahora"- terminó teatralmente. Antes de que desaparecieran señaló a una de las figuras con sus largos dedos.

- "No tu Severus, quédate conmigo, debo hablarte"- inclinando la cabeza en sumisión, Snape se acercó- "Tu poción funciono aun mejor de lo que yo esperaba, pruebas ser un verdadero maestro en tu arte. Sabes que yo soy generoso con quienes me siguen, por eso te concederé aquello que quieras. Dime¿qué deseas Severus?"

El más joven de los dos hombres esperaba esto, y cerrando su mente para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos sostuvo la mirada del Señor Oscuro diciendo:

-"Mi satisfacción está en mi servicio, mi señor."

Si bien las expresiones eran algo difícil de leer en el rostro de una serpiente, Snape podría decir que parecía satisfecho con su respuesta.

-"Dime mi espía ¿cuál es la situación en el colegio del viejo?"- Le instó a caminar a su lado recorriendo el vacío paraje que había sido el lugar de reunión. El frío amenazaba con hacerle perder la sensibilidad de sus extremidades y sin embargo Voldemort no parecía afectado.

-"Dumbledore se rehúsa a hacer partícipe al muchacho en los planes de la orden o a prepararlo para cualquier confrontación mi señor, Potter caerá fácilmente por su propia arrogancia y la indulgencia de los otros hacia él."

-"¿Y los jóvenes a tu cuidado? Me desilusiona que aun no haya sangre nueva entre los nuestros"- Ésta no era la primera vez que le preguntaba, ya no podría protegerlos demasiado tiempo.

-"Aun no están listos, es poco lo que puedo hacer por ellos con la sombra del director a mi espalda siempre vigilando" -se excusó.

El silencio que le siguió era preocupante, esa conversación no iba bien y probablemente no se ahorraría el castigo esta noche

-"Será mejor que te retires Severus, Dumbledore probablemente espera tu reporte"-su tono era condescendiente otra vez.

Arrodillándose para besar el borde de su túnica "Mi señor"-murmuró severus antes de levantarse y aparecerse otra vez a salvo en los terrenos afuera de Hogwarts. Ese castillo era su hogar, el único que había conocido. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio se encamino hacia sus luces.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas del Autor: Alguien sabe como se dice oclumens en español ...esta bien escrito asi?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada, lo lamento.**

**Planeaba reescribir este capitulo porque nunca me ha gustado pero todavia no puedo la musa se niega y por mas vodka que le ofrezco sigue sin animarse ¬¬**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Capitulo VI **

Pasaron dos meses y Ángela comenzaba a dudar, pero Francisco no la había molestado así que tal vez sabía algo que ella no. De un día al otro no se le permitía hacer los quehaceres. Aunque eso era un alivio, al tener tanto tiempo libre por primera vez en su vida se aburría. Como ya otras veces tomó su capa y salió a la calle.

Saliendo del sombrío Knockturn llegó al mercado. Un vendedor riendo le coloco una flor en los cabellos cuando tropezaron por accidente. Continuando sin más accidentes decidió visitar a Martín. Arribando en unos minutos esquivando a la gente entró al local donde su amigo trabajaba, pero esta vez no estaba solo: una bonita joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes hablaba con él.

"¿Martín?"

"¡Ángela¿Qué haces aquí? ehhee… Lo siento. ¿Vienes a comprar algo?"

"No, solo pasé a saludarte" Le respondió ella. _Extraño_, su amigo por alguna razón parecía muy turbado.

"¿No me presentas, Martín?" Interrumpió la joven de los ojos verdes.

"Claro Violeta. Ella es Ángela. Ángela, Violeta una amiga"

_¿Y yo soy que?_ Pensó Ángela algo enojada pero no lo hizo notar.

"No sabia que estarías ocupado, es mejor que me vaya" -les dijo haciendo ademán de dejarlos.

"¡Fue un gusto conocerte!" le grito la otra muchacha.

Cuando ya la otra cruzaba la puerta y dándose vuelta veloz hacia Martín le habló apresuradamente:

"¿Es ella de la que hablaste¿Es ella una mujer de esas?"

Volviendo el rostro hacia ellos tan rápido que su cuello protesto del abuso miró sorprendida a Martín quien evitándola dirigió la mirada en otra dirección.

Avergonzada salió apresuradamente casi tropezando en el exterior.

_¿Martín?_ Por primera vez se sintió avergonzada de su vida, de lo que era.

Así que por eso había actuado tan extraño durante los últimos meses, probablemente había adivinado la razón de su cambio en la posición de la casa. Su ropa evidentemente no era ya la de una sirvienta, si bien no podían llamarse lujosas eran en mucho distintas a las túnicas viejas y remendadas que usaba antes.

Entonces esto era lo que debía esperar de ahora en adelante. Miró a una madre y su hija comprando unas cucarachas dulces en la calle.

¿Su madre había sido así? ya no lo recordaba, hizo un esfuerzo para recordar su rostro. Una imagen borrosa acudió a su mente, no podía definirla, no era justo Pensó en toda esa gente ahora rodeándola: todos eran magos y brujas al igual que Ángela y sin embargo a ella le estaba prohibida la magia, no podía tocar una varita y aunque llegase a tener una ¿de qué serviría si no sabia como utilizarla? La vida no era justa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Las rondas a medianoche eran una costumbre de Severus, de todas formas no podía dormir así que por qué no aprovechar el tiempo. Con suerte tal vez atrapara al dúo maravilla en una de sus escapadas y los castigara de por vida, eso era algo por lo que esperar.

Ya eran dos meses sin ver a Ángela… eso es lo que deseaba. ¿Qué lo había hecho prometerle que volvería? Debía asegurarse que estuviera bien, eso era, no confiaba en el hombre que dirigía el lugar.

Con amenazas y soborno lo había convencido de que no le gustaba compartir sus cosas, el tal Francisco le había asegurado que solo lo atendería a él. No que pretendiera volver, tal vez pudiera convencerla de ir a otra parte. Debía haber lugares que protegieran a jóvenes como ella ¿cierto? Tal vez seria mejor si se tragaba su orgullo y acudía con Albus de una vez pero ¿como tomaría el director su obsesión por una adolescente? Como si su vida ya no fuera complicada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Lucius Malfoy no había llegado a la posición que tenia ante lord Voldemort dejando que otros quedaran bien, y ahora su vista estaba puesta en Severus Snape. Su lugar entre los mortífagos se había elevado rápidamente, era hora de averiguar la razón.

Una de las ventajas del dinero es la facilidad con que se puede disponer de voluntades gracias a él y las gentes de Knockturn son especialmente susceptibles. Solo fue necesario mover ciertos hilos para averiguar que Severus había visitado un par de veces ya cierto establecimiento.

_Vaya, vaya_. Hubiese pensado que ese hombre era un eunuco, con que una mujer…. No era lo que buscaba pero podía funcionar, hasta los hombres mas callados pueden cometer el error de soltar la lengua en la cama.

Pensó en su esposa. El lugar de una mujer es en tu cama por unas horas pero en la de ella misma el resto de la noche. Confiar en ellas siempre termina mal.

Así que una visita a esta mujer misteriosa estaba en orden.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Esta noche los alumnos no tendrían que cuidarse de la vigilancia del maestro de pociones durante sus escapadas nocturnas. Decidiendo que no podía posponer lo inevitable se había puesto en contacto de nuevo y ella lo esperaba como de costumbre.

Al llegar a la habitación repasó en su mente el plan ya trazado mil veces durante las últimas semanas.

¿Lo estaba imaginando o había una nota de reproche en los ojos de la joven?

Ciertamente no le estaría reprochándole la demora ¿verdad? Muchacha estupida ¿creía acaso haberlo convertido en un monigote atento a sus órdenes?

"Niña"- su tono calculado para remarcar sus posiciones – "Debes responderme con sinceridad ahora y, créeme" - menciono acercándosele –"sabré si me estas mintiendo. Qué es lo que te ordenó el idiota que dirige este lugar?"

"Me dijo que no te dejara ir."- bueno eso ya lo había imaginado.

"¿Que más fue lo que te dijo?"

"Nada."

Mirando sus ojos revisó sus pensamientos por rastros de mentira. Algo que lo había alarmado durante el último tiempo era la incertidumbre acerca de los verdaderos motivos de la muchacha, pero aparentemente no estaba al tanto de su situación como mortífago. Bien, eso lo haría mas fácil, si hubiese hallado la más mínima señal de desidia en ella entonces probablemente no hubiese tenido problemas en abandonarla a su suerte, pero la joven era sincera.

"He averiguado acerca de ciertos hogares que estarían dispuestos a recibirte" dijo adoptando el tono condescendiente con el que se sentía mas seguro.

La verdad es que esos lugares eran lo más lejanos posibles a él mismo.

"Luego podríamos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a enseñarte. No debes preocuparte por el dinero, de eso me ocuparé yo" - continúo hablando sin fijarse la tonalidad cada vez más pálida de ella.

Ángela dejo de escucharlo a la mitad del discurso.

_¿Irse?_ "¿Pero por que haría tal cosa?" Esto último debió haberlo dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"¡Para dejar este lugar por supuesto!" - le contesto él ya perdiendo el delgado control de su temperamento.

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Esto no era el agradecimiento que había imaginado.

Así que eso era, las explosiones de ira del hombre generalmente iban unidas a la culpa hasta ahora. Se sentía responsable por ella y estaba tratando de sacarse el peso de encima. Extraño que eso no le afectara tan profundamente como hubiese creído unos días antes. _Francisco estará desilusionado_ una parte de su mente pensó con tono ausente

"¡No me digas que piensas quedarte aquí para siempre!"- le gritó ya furioso.

La apatía de un comienzo estaba cediendo ante su ya más familiar carácter explosivo

¿Quien se creía que era¡Actuando como si fuera su dueño! _¡Ese arrogante! _

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"- le respondió ella sin amilanarse-"¡No soy un caso de caridad para aliviar tu conciencia, me las arreglé bien antes de conocerte y seguirá siendo así cuando te vayas!"

Sin acobardarse por la mirada asesina que el otro le estaba dirigiendo caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta la chimenea.

"Creo que debes retirarte" - dijo apoyando la espalda en la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Tomando su capa con un fluido movimiento la coloco sobre sus hombros dirigiéndose a la chimenea sin mirar a la mujer de pie a un lado de esta tomó un puñado de polvos y los arrojó. Mirando fijamente a las llamas hablo con voz fría y sin tono:

"Si esta es tu decisión entonces no esperes que vuelva."

Ante el silencio que siguió a sus palabras murmuro el nombre de la escuela y entro sin volver la mirada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar" cerró los ojos y repitió en su mente deslizándose con la espalda a la pared hasta el piso.

_Sandra, _Sandra sabría qué decir, ella siempre sabia qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor

Ahora las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad, como antes de que viniera.

Las cosas serian más fáciles, había tomado la decisión correcta, no deseaba alejarse de su familia. Pero lo que Severus le ofrecía, un modo de vida normal, era lo que deseaba ¿cierto? Ojala tuviera algo mas tangible que brumosos recuerdos como comparación.

Con un poco femenino resuello se levanto trabajosamente del piso.

No es que alguna vez se sintiera demasiado joven pero en este momento se sentía positivamente anciana.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

La botella de whisky estalló contra la pared ¿acaso no había sido una propuesta perfectamente bondadosa y totalmente extraña por que no decirlo de su parte¡La desagradecida! Bien, que se quedara en esa pocilga, desde ahora dejaba de ser su problema, eso es lo que había estado esperando.

Entonces… ¡¿Por que no lo dejaba la maldita ansiedad en paz?!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Calma cariño la consoló de nuevo una de las muchachas al pasar junto a ella en la cocina ¿¿es que llevaba un letrero pintado en la frente?? No es como si se hubiera largado a llorar o se mostrara miserable, entonces ¿que le pasaba a todo el mundo con eso de tratarla como si estuviera de luto?

Resistió el deseo de mirar hacia el cielo, de seguro solo provocaría mas de la nauseabunda atención por parte del pelotón femenino, comandado por Margarita.

Al parecer las chicas estaban más desilusionadas que ella misma del final de la situación con el huraño individuo, habiéndolo hecho el protagonista de una de esas llorosas y románticas novelas que Margarita leía y relataba con gran talento…o sobreactuación, al resto.

Severus como un héroe romántico y atormentado. El temblor de sus hombros por la risa reprimida fue confundido con sollozos lo que provocó más miradas compasivas y una barra de chocolate de Clara. Ángela recibió el preciado chocolate con la mirada mas patética que pudo conseguir ¿quién sabe? tal vez se juntaran y le compraran caracoles de chocolate._ Delicioso._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Francisco no estaba de buen humor, pero aun así no se atrevió a descargar su enojo en Ángela, después de todo el caprichosos profesor podía arrepentirse todavía.

Pensaba en las posibilidades disponibles ahora que había perdido al mortífago cuando las llamas verdes se prendieron para escupir un sobre.

Acostumbrado al sistema dejó de lado sus preguntas para otro momento.

Leyendo el breve mensaje sonrió sorprendido, parecía que no debía haberse preocupado en primer lugar

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

La habitación había cambiado, el color sangre predominaba en esta. Sus vestidos habían sido igualmente remplazados: se le hacia difícil respirar con el apretado corsé y sentarse lo hacía aun peor.

Esta vez Francisco no le había llamado, solo le dio el mensaje a través de otra de las mujeres. Debía estar lista para esa misma noche.

¿Esperaba una disculpa¿O los dos fingirían que nada sucedió?

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y todavía ni señales de su caprichoso benefactor. Inhaló tratando inútilmente de llevar más aire a sus pulmones.

Tras ella sintió el ruido inconfundible de la chimenea al crecer.

_¡Si ese engreído cree que voy a arrastrarme a sus pies luego de nuestro ultimo encuentro puede esperar sentado!_

"Vaya" - una voz de timbre arrastrado musitó- "No creí que mi amigo tuviera buen gusto, después de todo he visto su hogar…"-sonrió de mala manera.

El hombre frente a ella definitivamente no era Severus.

De cabello rubio largo y fríos ojos grises estaba vestido lujosamente y usaba un pesado bastón de plata.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -se le escapó antes de poder contenerse.

"No la mejor de las educaciones ¿verdad?"-dijo rodeándola como un animal de presa-"Dime cuál es tu nombre" –demandó en tono imperioso.

Presintiendo la necesidad de mostrar un bajo perfil bajó su mirada en sumisión.

No era ninguna cobarde pero tampoco una tonta, estaba claramente en desventaja y sería mejor seguirle el juego.

"Ángela, señor"- musitó despacio.

"Al menos sabes bien cual es tu papel aquí"

Con el extremo de su bastón forzó su barbilla para mirar bien su rostro- "Nada fuera de lo común en ti."

La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de ira con su ya conocido carácter.

"Pero supongo que puedo entender a Severus, irá tras cualquiera con el suficiente estómago para soportar mirarlo"- terminó con sorna.

Sus pálidos dedos se acercaron a su rostro, sin poder evitarlo Ángela retrocedió un paso sin ocultar la furia en sus ojos

"Creo que tienes una equivocada imagen mía pero estoy acostumbrado a ese trato…"

-con falso tono adolorido.

"De parte del ministerio, de mi hijo, de mi esposa…" –murmuró recogiendo un rizo escapado del elaborado peinado en sus dedos.

Su rostro…ya lo había visto antes. Conocía a la muchacha, la había visto antes de eso estaba seguro. Poniendo esos pensamientos a un lado por el momento le hablo.

"Se que el buen profesor te ha visitado un par de veces"

_¿Profesor?_ Eso si llegaba como una sorpresa.

"Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, soy un viejo amigo de Severus. Nos desenvolvemos en el mismo circulo podría decirse"

"Y lo que ahora deseo saber es ¿cual es su relación contigo?"

"No confundas dije ya que lo considero mi amigo" -contesto a la mirada desconfiada de la chica.

"Estoy preocupado por el, ha tenido problemas últimamente en nuestra labor los errores son peligrosos" "Te ha dicho que es o que hace antes de venir aquí contigo?" -el brillo de interés en los ojos de la joven no paso desapercibido para el mago.

"Es un mortífago" – la miro de reojo.

_Severus? Un mortífago…Circe! _Por supuesto que conocía las historias de los mortífagos, no se vive en Knockturn sin estar bien informado de los que pasa en el bajo mundo.

_Miedo, eso si es una reacción mas natural_ noto complacido Malfoy.

"Es comprensible que estés asustada" – continuo-"Puede ser un hombre violento lo he conocido por varios años se de lo que te estoy hablando"

Dirigiéndose a los tragos sirvió dos copas y acerco una a las manos de ella-"¿Te haz preguntado por que pago un precio tan alto por ti? debes al menos sospecharlo"

_Un seguro_, era práctica común si el cliente tenía la mala reputación de violencia ¿como no lo había pensado antes?

Casi podía ver los frenéticos pensamientos girando en los ojos de la joven. Su tono se hizo preocupado a fuerza de practica -"Dime muchacha ¿te ha golpeado alguna vez?"

"¡No!" _Claro que no _– "_Pero lo ha intentado"_ - susurro una vocecita en el fondo de su mente. No, recordó su reacción esa noche cuando regreso y luego cuando ofreció sacarla de la casa. Ambas veces había estado furioso si realmente hubiese pagado para tener el derecho de maltratarla sin preguntas entonces porque jamás lo había hecho?. No, si de algo podía estar segura es que Severus Snape era un buen hombre, Malfoy mentía.

"No volverá"- subió la mirada esta vez para enfrentarlo.

"Aunque volviera a contactarme, que no va a suceder, no serviría de mucho. Jamás me confió nada, nunca me dijo su nombre" – mintió con voz firme

"De que hablas"- dijo el rubio abandonando su mascara de amabilidad.

"Lo lamento"- le dijo Ángela con falsa dulzura- "¿es que tal vez francisco olvido mencionarlo? tuvimos una pelea se lo tomo a mal y no regresara a verme" - termino bebiendo con calma de su copa sorprendiéndose a si misma con la falta de temblor en sus manos.

"¿Con quien crees que juegas mujer?" acercándose en dos rápidas zancadas quedo frente a ella para tomar su cabeza bruscamente en sus manos y mirar en sus ojos.

"Supongo que dices la verdad"- murmuro tras unos instantes en tono resignado.

"Pero tal vez no me hagas perder totalmente mi tiempo"

"¿Sabes?"- comentó aferrando su larga mata de cabello, acercándose para observar mejor su rostro.

"Tienes una cara muy familiar, querida, podría jurar que nos hemos conocido antes."-musito.

"O talvez alguien más"- murmuro mas para si mismo- "Si, eso es. No son sus ojos, pero tienes el rostro de tu madre sin duda." -siguió hablando ignorándola totalmente- "Lo sabia, sabia que eran dos pero no pude encontrarte, cariño. Esperé que aparecieras en el profeta pero nunca volví a verte. Extraño encontrarnos ahora, pero no temas, no voy a terminar el trabajo"- dijo con seriedad.

_¿De que rayos habla? El tipo tiene serios problemas _pensó en sus posibilidades de escape él tapaba la puerta pero si solo lograba distraerlo un segundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre el mago para esquivarlo en el ultimo instante tuvo el efecto deseado durante escasos segundos parecía que podría alcanzar la puerta pero una mano aferro su vestido lanzándola al piso.

"Sí, modales sin duda es lo que necesitas aprender"- le sonrió el hombre con mueca burlona.

El primer golpe cayo sobre sus brazos alzados para proteger su cabeza el segundo en su espalda al caer de rodilla en la gruesa alfombra. Luego de ese ya dejo de contarlos y fue tal vez una suerte que uno de los golpes bien colocado del bastón la hiciera perder el conocimiento.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Sandra veló al pie de la cama de la muchacha sin dejar que nadie la moviera de su puesto. Francisco había rehusado llamar a un sanador. La mujer sospechaba que alguien mas había influenciado esa decisión, Francisco podía tener muchas fallas pero esta crueldad era algo fuera de lo usual.

La espalda de la chica era un mapa de cicatrices y la respiración trabajosa le hacia sospechar de costillas rotas. Necesitaban ayuda pero ¿a quién acudir? Martín había sido su primera opción. Él era tal vez el único amigo que Ángela tenía fuera de la casona. El muchacho les entregó una gran variedad de hierbas medicinales cuando Rosa y Darla le contaron lo sucedido pero o bien no había creído la gravedad del asunto o no había querido actuar, de cualquier forma había dejado claro que no podía ayudarlas.

Eso dejaba solo una opción… él se había interesado en su amiga, incluso por lo que ella dijo quiso sacarla de la casa. Porqué la muchacha decidió quedarse era algo que todavía no dejaba de preguntarse, una rareza más de la chica.

¿Pero cómo contactarlo? No tenía un nombre para empezar la búsqueda, los únicos datos de clientes estaban en la oficina de Francisco por motivo de chantajes en caso de necesidad bajo guardas mágicas. No tenían manera de pasarlas sin una varita.

Si tan solo lo sorprendieran, un accidente o algo, lo que fuera para distraerlo y hacerlo salir rápidamente, no tendría el tiempo de guardar la puerta. Necesitaría la ayuda del resto.

Media hora después y una pelea de gatas iniciada por motivos nebulosos, estaba agradeciendo al cielo por la manía del orden del hombre. Cada cliente estaba ordenado por la muchacha a la que era regular Ángela solo tenia dos entradas S. Snape y L. Malfoy y por las fechas de estas la ultima había sido el tal Malfoy. Furiosa recordó que no era momento para venganzas pero si ese hombre alguna vez se le cruzaba en el camino…

S. Snape, S. Snape, S..._¡Severus! _Severus lo había llamado Ángela. Severus Snape, contacto: Hogwarts ¿El colegio? Eso era nuevo.

Escribiendo una rápida nota lanzó una plegaria a la deidad de turno y envió el pergamino por la chimenea exclamando:

"SEVERUS SNAPE; HOGWARTS"

Ahora solo quedaba esperar

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Mientras tanto Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, disfrutaba del día de Hogsmeade libre de alumnos en la tranquilidad del "calabozo".

Las llamas de la chimenea frente a él se encendieron en fuego esmeralda unos segundos para escupir un arrugado pergamino a sus pies. Con la paranoia de un experimentado espía se dio los minutos para inspeccionar el papel en busca de portkeys y maldiciones.

Determinándolo inofensivo lo recogió finalmente del suelo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

El mensaje decía mediodía, lo sacó de su bolsillo para leer el breve mensaje por milésima vez, mediodía entonces ¿Dónde demonios estaba¿Por qué había acudido?

Tal vez estaba harto de esto, harto de medias verdades, si algo le sucedía a ella y no saberlo… ¡maldición¿Dónde estaba? Tan difícil es seguir una simple indicación especialmente si ella puso la hora.

Recorrió con la mirada otra vez la multitud fuera del café, era el mismo donde la había visto ese día cerca de navidades.

Alguien lo estaba mirando y se acercaba pero no era Ángela aunque si familiar, la muchacha que la acompañaba ese día. Los ojos de la mujer se veían enormes en su rostro pálido y ojeroso, estaba asustada sin duda pero parecía determinada. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible le señaló la silla a su lado y esperó que la atemorizada bruja se decidiera a explicarle lo que sucedía.

El silencio pesó en el aire por unos largos instantes, por lo visto él tendría que empezar

"Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?"- preguntó fríamente.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Sandra recordó por quien estaba haciendo esto. Mirándolo fijamente comenzó a hablar, su voz tembló un poco pero fue tomando firmeza conforme avanzaba en su relato. Severus solo acusó su atención en la palidez que adquirió su rostro _¡Malfoy!_ varias maldiciones especialmente dolorosas pasaron por su mente.

"¿Dónde esta ella ahora?"- preguntó a través de dientes apretados.

"Francisco no me ha dejado verla, por favor señor si en algo le interesó alguna vez usted puede sacarla de ahí, por favor, se lo estoy rogando, ella no merece lo que está pasando." No, no lo merecía. Él había prometido protegerla y le había fallado.

"Será mejor que te vayas ahora"

La bruja lo miro incrédula, parecía que iba a decir algo pero la silenció rápidamente con una mirada. Sandra sintió la quemazón de las lágrimas: no iba a ayudarlas.

Viendo alejarse a la mujer Snape pensó en sus posibilidades, no importaba como lo pensara, Ángela no podía continuar en ese lugar, ya no estaba segura ahí. Tampoco podía pedir la protección de Voldemort, Lucius lo superaba en rango ante el señor oscuro y si él pedía por ella la obtendría. No había otra alternativa, Ángela debía ser presentada a la Orden del Fénix.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas del Autor: Y al fin! desde mañana los nuevos capitulos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo sin corregir. Tengan en mente que yo no se colocar un punto ni para salvar mi vida ¬¬**

**Pronto lo reemplazo por la versión beteada **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Capitulo VII

Abrir los ojos era algo doloroso. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se sentía en llamas con el menor movimiento, un quejido escapo de su garganta reseca varias voces sonaban parecían estar acercándose .La voz de Francisco sonaba airada la puerta se abrió de pronto alterando sus ya estremecidos nervios ahí en el dintel estaba Severus Snape en toda su gloria.

_¿Que pasa con el y las entradas teatrales? _pensó distraída un momento

¿Snape¿Que hacia Snape aquí?

"¡Usted no puede llevársela de aquí!" - gritaba Francisco detrás, nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención.

"¿Severus?" –su voz sonó extraña a sus propios oídos.

"Ángela" -contesto suavemente el mago mirándola con algo muy parecido a la preocupación brillando en sus ojos oscuros- "No te muevas te sacare de aquí" tomándola con delicadeza la cargo cuidando no tocar la heridas visibles en sus brazos.

_¡Merlín!_ ¿Que habían hecho con ella? Sin mirar al hombre gritando detrás de ellos se concentro para aparecer a ambos lejos de allí a los cuarteles de la orden del fénix la muy antigua y ya no tan respetable mansión de los Black.

"Ángela, Ángela despierta por favor" _ugg _luz, demasiada luz. Intento esconderse en el hombro¿hombro? Severus ¡si había ido a buscarla!

"Ángela por favor" -enfocar su rostro parecía mas difícil que otras veces ¡Circe! se veía terrible.

"Debes leer esto"- dijo mostrándole un papel - "repítelo"

Así lo hizo – "de nuevo" –sin fuerzas para discutir la chica se limito a hacer lo que se le pedía.

"Ahora mira enfrente"- dijo el mago señalándole el espacio frente a los dos. De pronto las casas parecieron encogerse en si mismas para dar espacio a una mansión de aspecto abandonada entre ellas.

Asombrada miro a Severus pidiendo respuesta pero el ya no le prestaba atención, se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió sin tocarla. La casa era aun más siniestra en su interior, no pudo dejar de compararlas con las hermosas habitaciones de la casona y se pregunto si también este lugar seria mas de lo que parecía a primera vista.

"Profesor Snape" – los recibió una mujer de cabello rojo y figura amplia- "Santo Dios" exclamo fijándose al fin en la figura que el espía sostenía en sus brazos.

"Molly necesito hablar con el director ¿puedes cuidar de ella?"

Saliendo de su estupor la mujer asintió.

"Por supuesto profesor tráigala por aquí"- señalo uno de los sillones mas cercanos.

Depositándola con cuidado se acerco a su oído para susurrarle sin ser escuchado por la matriarca de los Weasley buscando los ojos de la muchacha se dio cuenta que estaba dormida

"Estas a salvo aquí" _no te fallaré de nuevo_

Aunque no pudo escuchar lo que decía el íntimo gesto no paso de largo para Molly

Pero Snape ya se levantaba, sin prestarle mas atención se dirigió a la chimenea.

La oficina y sus propias habitaciones en el calabozo estaban conectadas directamente al cuartel de la orden por la red flu, tomando las cenizas y lanzándolas musito: "oficina de Albus Dumbledore"

Sintiendo el acostumbrado movimiento recordó porque odiaba este modo de transporte saliendo por el otro lado sacudió su capa de cenizas sin traicionar su malestar. Levantando la mirada vio que el director estaba sentado en su escritorio su silencio no era una buena señal finalmente se dirigió a él.

"Severus siéntate por favor ¿creo que tienes algo importante que decirme?"

Era el momento de hablar y eso fue lo que hizo

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ángela despertaba en esos momentos sentándose rápidamente sintió sus músculos protestar el esfuerzo pero el dolor era considerablemente menos que antes.

¿Donde estoy? _Severus_ – recordó - _Severus fue a buscarme. _

"Cariño estas despierta" - una voz aliviada dijo a su lado.

Volviéndose puedo ver a la misma mujer que los había recibido, algo en ella le recordó a Sandra cuando estaba en su modo maternal.

"El profesor Snape volverá pronto querida, tiene asuntos muy importantes de que encargarse ahora" - luego tratando de distraerla - "yo soy Molly Weasley ¿y cual es tu nombre?"

"Soy Ángela" - respondió la joven en voz baja retrocediendo.

Molly decidió no presionarla, por el estado en que había llegado era muy probable que la muchacha fuera una victima de mortífagos a la que Severus había rescatado.

Eso era una primera vez pensó luego sintiéndose culpable por su acusación revaloro que salvar victimas muy probablemente significaría ser descubierto y asesinado no envidiaba sus decisiones pero ¿Por que ahora¿Que hacia a la muchacha distinta?

En otra clase de hombre podría haberlo atribuido a la joven por si misma ciertamente tenía ese aire casi frágil alrededor pero era Severus Snape del que estábamos hablando aquí. Volviendo su atención a la muchacha noto que se había vuelto a dormir ya tendría tiempo para conocer la historia lo importante ahora era cuidar de ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus Snape arribo por segunda vez a la mansión de los Black, el director se había mostrado indulgente pero la advertencia estaba ahí aun sin decirla la chica era una menor.

Entrando al recargado salón busco donde podrían haber dejado a Ángela maldiciendo su suerte cuando se encontró cara a cara con el demacrado rostro de Sirius Black.

"¿Que haces aquí Quejicus?" "No creo haberte dado la impresión de que fueras bienvenido en mi casa mas que lo estrictamente necesario"

"Black" - respondió el otro hombre con todo el veneno que su voz podía transmitir.

"Sabrás que jamás desearía entrar en este…" - mirando a su alrededor con sorna – "lugar si no fuera mi labor lo que me obliga"

Nuevamente se burlaba de la forzosa inactividad del otro la palidez de Sirius adquirió color solo la llegada de Molly evito una confrontación mayor.

"Severus, Sirius ¿que esta sucediendo aquí? - exclamo enojada ya acostumbrada a las peleas de los dos.

"Nada sucede Molly ¿puedo hablar contigo?" - Señalando a Sirius – "en privado claro"

Dejando al animago atrás Molly lo guió a la habitación en que había puesto a su protegida.

"Esta mucho mejor Severus pero que fue lo que le sucedió ¿Esta en peligro?" – lo interrogo apenas se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

Maldita mujer no se iba detener hasta saber todo y una vez que ella lo supiera también lo haría hasta el ultimo retrato de la casa parándose frente a la puerta que molly le había señalado le bloqueo la pasada con su cuerpo.

"Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación Molly pero no es mi intención ocupar mas de tu tiempo"- dando media vuelta le cerro la puerta en la cara.

La habitación era pequeña y asfixiante fijando su vista en la cama noto que seguía dormida inconciente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ella si que podía dormir en un terremoto como contestándole un pequeño ronquido escapo de sus labios se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo parecía hacer eso a menudo cuando estaba a su alrededor pero su sueño ya no parecía tranquilo una pesadilla sentándose en el borde de la cama sacudió su hombro despacio para despertarla.

"Ángela, Ángela ¡Ángela¡Despierta!"- abriendo los ojos el rostro de Severus se dibujo frente a ella- "estas aquí"

No pudo dejar de sonreír luego recordando su ultimo encuentro sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sollozos ahogados la sacudieron.

Llanto no, el llanto de las mujeres siempre lo confundía lo sorprendió aun mas que ella se abalanzara a sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar con esfuerzo pudo escuchar que estaba murmurando palabras ininteliligibles en su pecho.

"¡Lo lamento tanto Severus! Yo no quise hacerlo el…el…"

Eso no era necesario, claro que había sido forzada. Maldiciendo su ceguera la sostuvo mientras lloraba.

"Shhh lo se Ángela, lo se"

"¡Nn…no!" - exclamo ella con urgencia ahora.

"No, el me lo dijo. Es su culpa" –sollozo- "mis padres, fue el quien me lo dijo ¡el asesino a mi familia!" termino en un grito.

Malfoy entonces eso era lo que había sucedido. Lucius había participado en varias redadas contra familias opositoras a Voldemort casi inmediatamente después de la caída pero nada pudo nunca ser probado.

"Ángela"- la insto –"¿recuerdas el nombre de tu familia?"

Parecía haberse calmado pero su mirada estaba ausente.

"Granger"- contesto –"mi nombre es Hermione Granger"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Y ahora si, estamos al día si quieren seguir recibiendo capítulos diarios entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;)**

**PD: ¬¬ para aquellos más lentos me refería al botón de review**


	8. Chapter 8

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo VIII**

Averiguar sobre su familia no fue difícil. Tonks había conseguido los expedientes por orden de Albus, Kingsley incluso había sido uno de los aurores que revisaron la casa tras los asesinatos y se habían encargado de la limpieza.

Familia de 4 personas, los cadáveres habían sido irreconocibles. El lugar se había visto como si una explosión hubiese ocurrido nada agradable, pero ¿como fue posible que nadie notara a la muchacha?

Luego era un alivio que Molly con su acostumbrada manera de madre gallina hubiera puesto a la joven en aislamiento. Ángela había despertado una preocupante curiosidad en el resto de los ocupantes de la casa no podría seguir ocultándola demasiado tiempo por eso Dumbledore había decidido convocar una reunión para informar al resto de su situación.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba aburrida, ya habían pasado casi dos días y gracias a las pociones que Molly le había estado aplicando las marcas de la golpiza que recibiera de Malfoy se habían desvanecido casi por completo.

Nadie había ido a verla más que ella. Severus no había vuelto, tal vez debería salir a buscarlo después de todo en ningún momento le habían dicho que tenia prohibido dejar la habitación.

Tomando un viejo vestido que Molly le había dejado se detuvo unos instantes frente al espejo para inspeccionar su apariencia. No podía decir que fuera su mejor momento pero tendría que servir.

Entreabriendo la puerta vigilo si había alguien, viendo todo claro se decidió a salir.

El corredor estaba repleto de cuadros cubiertos murmurando tras sus sabanas.

El silencio pesaba en el ambiente, alcanzando una escalera casi retrocede al ver el siniestro adorno de una pequeñas cabezas colgadas como trofeos. Este lugar era una pesadilla _¡Circe! _

Ardientemente deseo que esa casa no fuera el hogar de Severus aunque ciertamente explicaría mucho de su personalidad. Nadie que creciera en un lugar como este podía ser normal.

Bajando los escalones se encontró en el recibidor. Aun no se veían señales de otros habitantes tal vez Molly viviera sola.

No, eso no era posible, la mujer hablaba sin parar. Demasiado para atender cada una de sus palabras pero estaba casi segura que había mencionado algo acerca de sus hijos.

Abriendo una gran puerta tallada se encontró en una habitación circular, libros se amontonaban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Viendo una ventana se aproximo tratando de mirar a través del sucio cristal el exterior.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba harto de esa casa. Harto del maldito mortífago paseándose en ella.

Si la quería que se la quedara, sin ninguna duda Snape pertenecía más a este lugar que el mismo.

Furioso bajo las escaleras para buscar lago de comer en la cocina. Al menos con Molly en el lugar la comida había mejorado bastante.

Extraño, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta.

Los cuartos que no hubieran sido desinfectados se mantenían clausurados por seguridad ¿habían comenzado otra limpieza? _Merlín no…_ esta vez se escondería en su cuarto antes de participar en otra de las cruzadas de esa mujer.

Asomándose con cautela para no ser notado observo la habitación. Este era el cuarto favorito de su padre, no que eso le trajera recuerdos agradables. Una figura se movía en la ventana pero era demasiado pequeña para ser Molly ¿es que tal vez alguno de los chicos había regresado del colegio?

Acercándose se hizo notar. La persona en la ventana se dio vuelta sobresaltada, era una mujer.

"¡¿Quien eres tu?!" -exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Sirius!" - se escucho la voz de Dumbledore que les sonreía desde la puerta mirándolos divertido a través de sus gafas de medialuna.

"Veo que haz conocido a tu inquilina"- exclamo feliz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Albus que esta sucediendo aquí"

"¡Siéntate Sirius asustaras a la pobre niña!" -exclamo Molly enojada. Snape a su lado la miro incrédulo.

Ángela solo parecía confundida, había intentado sentarse junto a Severus pero Dumbledore la había interrumpido señalándole un puesto junto a él mismo.

Callando el tumulto con un gesto el director se dirigió a todos en su reposada forma habitual:

"Hermione aquí" -dándole un palmadita en la mano y sonriéndole-"vivirá un tiempo con nosotros en la orden".

Siguió hablando subiendo la voz por encima de las protestas de Sirius.

"Lamentablemente la señorita Granger se ha hecho de peligrosos enemigos y por eso le daremos nuestra protección hasta que su situación sea aclarada y pueda trasladarse a Hogwarts".

¿_Hogwarts_? pensó Ángela sorprendida. ¡Desde cuando habían decidido eso! miro a Severus pero el evadió su ojos.

"¿Sorbete de limón?"- le ofreció la voz a su lado y a los otros: "Se que recibirán a esta joven con los brazos abiertos, no es necesario decirles que ha pasado por momentos difíciles"

Levantándose se marcho dejando una habitación silenciosa tras de el.

"Hermione, te acostumbraras rápidamente a la escuela ¿donde estudiaste anteriormente cariño?" -dijo por fin Molly conciliatoriamente.

"Molly no desearía molestarte pero debo informarte del comportamiento de tus hijos en la escuela"- distrayéndola hábilmente, la atención de la mujer ya estaba en los castigos que repartiría si esos muchachos habían estado metiéndose en líos nuevamente.

Ángela le envió una mirada agradecida que no paso desapercibida para Sirius.

¿Por que Quejicus la protegía? Ohh, que maravilloso seria encontrar una falla en él y desenmascararlo por lo que era. Pero fue Albus el que había traído a la muchacha, en todo caso era un interesante cambio a su soledad.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_¿¿Colegio?? ¡¿Qué haré?!_ Jamás había tocado una varita ¿como podría ir al colegio?

Molly había vuelto a sacar el tema luego de que Severus se marchara otra vez rehusándose a hablar con ella, ya era claro que la evitaba a propósito.

"Ron y Harry estarán en tu mismo año querida" "Ron es mi hijo, el menor de los chicos. Harry y el son los mejores amigos, de seguro estarán felices de ayudarte a integrar a la vida en Hogwarts. También esta Ginny, ella es mi única hija esta en tercero ahora y los gemelos, son algo traviesos pero tienen un buen corazón. Solos déjame saber si intentan jugarte alguna broma"

Al menos el incesante parloteo llenaba el vacío pensó la joven aburrida.

"Señora Weasley creo que iré a leer un rato"

"Claro, claro cariño quieres ponerte al día"-le sonrió con indulgencia la mujer mientras revolvía una cacerola, lavaba platos y picaba una enorme calabaza al mismo tiempo.

La verdadera razón de Ángela en querer salir era más bien auto preservación, temía que en cualquier momento unos de los cuchillos volando por la cocina se enterrara en su cara.

"te llevaras muy bien con Ron ¿te hable de Ronald?" -empezó otra vez.

Escapando rápidamente simulo no haberla escuchado. Respirando aliviada por haber escapado con vida pensó en donde ir, ahora la mayor parte de la casa estaba prohibida a menos que quisiera morir envenenada por algún insecto extraño y acababa de enterarse que justo arriba de su habitación vivía un hipogrifo. Eso era suficiente para no querer acercarse.

En estos momentos era cuando mas echaba de menos al resto de las muchachas… Sandra, Margarita, Carla, Bella, Darla… como las extrañaba.

"Te ves triste ¿extrañas a alguien?"

Dando un salto noto que Sirius estaba parado junto a ella ¿cual era la costumbre de todos estos hombres a los que conocía de sorprenderla así? quizás era su culpa por vivir siempre en las nubes, como decía Darla cada vez que tenían que comer una cena quemada porque ella se había olvidado de la cacerola otra vez.

"Pensaba en mi familia" -dijo suavemente.

"Lo lamento"- respondió el otro turbado- "Tonks me contó lo que sucedió con ellos"

Claramente había entendido mal, pero no se molesto en aclararle.

"No se si te lo habrán dicho, pero estarás con mi ahijado en el colegio. El es un griffindor, creo que será la casa en que quedaras por lo que he escuchado de ti eres una chica muy valiente"

"Si"-agrego satisfecho –"griffindor será la casa para ti"

"¿Y slitherin?"- se le escapo a ella sin pensar.

"¿Slitherin? ¿por que querrías estar en slitherin? Todos los magos oscuros salen de esa casa"- le advirtió molesto –"Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy. Y su hijo esta ahí ahora ¡Snape estuvo en esa casa!"

"¡Lo se!"- le interrumpió enojada -"Severus estudio en slitherin. Además es el jefe de esa casa ¿cierto?".Al menos eso era lo que había sacado de uno de los monólogos de la señora Weasley.

_¿Severus?_ "Se que debes estar agradecida porque el fue quien rescato… pero creo que hay algo que debes saber de él Hermione"

"Creo que yo también estoy interesado en escucharlo Black" -la voz de severus lo corto en seco.

Se había ocultado al ver a Ángela entrar y había escuchado toda la conversación.

¿Así que estaba interesada en entrar en su casa? como si eso no lo hubiera atormentado suficiente. Ella en hogwarts, en sus clases, sentada frente a el en el comedor recordándole sus pecados cada hora de cada día. No, eso no era justo ¿es que ahora iba a culparla?

"Bien Black si no tienes nada que decir creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a la señorita Granger. Asuntos de suma importancia, ordenes de Dumbledore veras, mis ocupaciones son tantas" la burla era evidente pero antes que Sirius pudiera contestarle Snape ya había salido de la habitación con Ángela pegada a sus talones.

"¡Severus espérame!" -grito detrás de él al ver que se dirigía a los jardines, de allí obviamente desaparecería.

El mago se detuvo en seco.

"Señorita Granger creo que por nuestra situación anterior usted adquirió una familiaridad inapropiada conmigo, eso debe cambiar" -se dirigió a ella fríamente.

Sorprendida por su actitud se acerco a él para tocarlo pero este evadió su mano. Mirándola sintió el peso de los años caerle encima, que viejo se sentía frente a ella.

"Ángela" -trato mas suavemente- "debes entender, serás mi alumna ahora" _eso no quiere decir que voy a olvidarte _acariciando su mejilla con aire ausente.

"Mi vida ya ha sido prometida una vez a voldemort, otra a dumbledore ahora la prometo a ti" poniéndose de rodillas coloco una de sus manos sobre las de ella "juro protegerte desde ahora y siempre. Estoy a tu servicio, mi vida esta en tus manos dispón de ella" mientras recitaba el juramento una sombra pareció escapar de sus boca y rodear su figura parecía agotarlo. Con lentitud acerco sus manos a los labios y besándola la sombra entro en ellas. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo Snape desapareció sin volver a mirarla.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanta tristeza, este era Severus? Tristeza, desesperación, culpa, sosteniendo sus manos en el pecho trato de controlar esos sentimientos.

¿Hermione? Hermione donde estas?

La voz de Molly la saco del ensueño volviendo sobre sus pasos entro a la mansión.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Los comentarios traen actualizaciones diarias…**

**Me salio una carie escribiendo este capitulo ¬¬ mi musa esta de animo azucarado. Es eso o sicótico, mejor no quejarse P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo lamento por la demora, no me he acercado al computador estos días…estoy castigada otra vez, maldita opresión ¬¬**

**Pero la terrible semana (tuve que salir…afuera 0.o…aire libre) ha pasado!!**

** Y vuelven las actualizaciones diarias**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capitulo IX

Marzo la encontró en un nuevo hogar rodeada de gente desconocida a no ser por Severus que no había mostrado la punta de la nariz en su presencia desde el incidente en el jardín una semana atrás.

Una vez alcanzó a escuchar su voz en el corredor solo para ver la familiar capa negra desaparecer tras la puerta principal.

Hubiera deseado hablarle aun si el testarudo mago se decidía a ignorar sus preguntas.

Acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de personas estaba sintiendo el peso de la aplastante soledad de la casa.

Hubiese deseado mostrarle la varita que Dumbledore le había entregado explicándole los motivos por los cuales era imposible para ella dejar la seguridad de la mansión y aparecer en Diagon de todos los lugares! Como si hubiese necesitado la advertencia. Al menos había tomado el consejo con más madurez que el dueño de la casa, Sirius Black.

EL Sirius Black. Quien le había mostrado riendo su foto en el periódico cuando fallo en reconocerlos como el fugitivo mas buscado en Londres.

¡Francamente! El rostro que mostraba esa foto era casi el de un cadáver resucitado y si bien todavía necesitaba seriamente algo de sol se veía muy distinto, incluso atractivo podría decirse.

Black o Sirius como insistió que lo llamara no se tomo la reclusión con facilidad. Su depresión era contagiosa y por eso se había hecho el hábito de evitarlo.

Los habitantes de la casa la ahogaron con sus buenas intenciones durante los primeros días.

Molly se empeñaba en tomar la actitud de madre con ella. Algo totalmente inútil pues ya había aprendido a vivir sin la necesidad de una un largo tiempo atrás.

Sirius intentaba distraerla a todo momento con anécdotas de su juventud en el colegio hasta el punto de enervarla y evadirlo aun más en lo posible.

El resto de los pasantes no le habían prestado demasiada atención aparte de la acostumbrada muestra de consideración por su tragedia, la que parecía ser la perdida de su familia. Determino así que nadie, además de Severus, estaba al tanto de su situación anterior lo que no dejaba de ser un alivio.

La señora Weasley había dejado la casa dos días atrás para reunirse con su marido. Al parecer había sido su llegada a la mansión lo que había extendido su permanencia por lo que se sentía algo culpable. Se fue, pero no sin antes darle un discurso sobre responsabilidad y propiedad por lo que leyendo entre líneas se dio cuanta que desaprobaba dejarla sola con un hombre en la casa. Si solo supiera.

Se marchó insistiéndole en la necesidad de ocultarse y jamás dejar su refugio, dándole el discurso de adolescente problemática hasta que había estado a punto de gritarle en su cara.

_¡No soy una niña! _Pensó de nuevo enojada. Si algo la había estado sacando de sus casillas últimamente era el hecho de que de un momento a otro su estatus había dado un giro drástico al que se le hacia difícil acostumbrarse.

Si bien demasiadas cosas le habían sido prohibidas, en la casona tenia otro sentido de libertad. Tal vez por la falta de jerarquías entre las muchachas nunca se había sentido inferior a ninguna.

En Grimauld en cambio, podía darse cuenta fácilmente que ocupaba el ultimo escalafón de la casa. Cada persona con la que había tenido contacto desde que llegara había tomado las decisiones por ella, que hacer, donde vivir, que estudiar._¡¡¡Circe!!!_

Y para colmo Severus todavía se negaba a hablarle.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿¿Que en el nombre de todas las brujas lo impulso a tomar ese voto??

Que lo había hecho prometerle… ¡maldición! De todas las estupideces esa fue la que lo metió en problemas en primer lugar!

_Maldita muchacha_…Podía sentir su mirada cada vez que entraba a la casa de Black, interrogándolo.

Molly había estado dándole miradas extrañas durante las reuniones, al igual que Black. ¿Ella se los había contado? Podía adivinar en sus gestos…

La paranoia lo estaba afectando, tal vez.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿De que sirven los libros si no puedes entender la mitad de las teorías?

¿Y querían que aprendiera cinco años de trabajo en cuanto tiempo?

Por lo menos alguien debería estar enseñándole. El extraño dueño de la casa no era una opción, aun si lograba sacarlo de su habitación ¿quien en su sano juicio se encierra con un hipogrifo?

Un golpe seco y los gritos del retrato de la antigua señora de la casa la hicieron saltar de su sitio en uno de los sillones del salón donde se había refugiado a tratar de descifrar sus nuevos libros de magia.

"¡Lo lamento!"- se escucho una voz femenina en el corredor seguida por mas ruidos de objetos cayendo.

"_Tu,_ muchacha eres un peligro para la comunidad mágica en general. El solo hecho de que hayas sido aceptada como auror me explica la lamentable decadencia en que ha caído la Academia"

_¡Severus!_ Solo Severus podía infligir ese nivel de veneno en su voz cuando se sentía especialmente malévolo.

Levantándose apresuradamente corrió en dirección a las voces. Esta vez no se le escaparía…

"¡¡UFFF!!" - su carrera termino en una colisión bastante dolorosa con la dueña de una cabellera color rosa chicle.

"Auuuuch…"

A través de ojos llorosos por el golpe y orgullo magullado por la caída vio la mano extendida del preciso personaje con el que esperaba encontrarse.

_Maravilloso, ahora seria un buen momento para que se abra el piso._

"Lo lamento, lo lamento, fue mi culpa"- repetía la bruja desconocida desde su lugar en el suelo.

"Nadie lo discute" - murmuro la oscura figura del espía levantando a la mas joven de las mujeres del piso.

Ignorándolo la hiperactiva bruja ya había puesto su atención en la chica.

"¡Hermione! Remus me contó todo de ti"

_¿Remus?_ Ahh si, una de las visitas de Sirius. Bastante amable aunque algo sensible en su tratamiento con ella, como si temiera quebrarla con alguno de sus comentarios.

"¿Remus ahora?" -musito Severus con malicia.

Enrojeciendo a velocidad sorprendente la auror le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Satisfecho con esa reacción Snape dirigió su atención a la confundida adolescente mirando el intercambio.

"Hermione…Señorita Granger"- se corrigió inmediatamente molesto –"El profesor Dumbledore ha estimado conveniente que sea supervisada en sus estudios por la auror Nimphadora Tonk…"

"¡TONKS!"- exclamo junto a el la pelirrosada con expresión mortificada.

"Nimphadora" – repitió-"será la encargada de regular su situación académica durante las siguientes seis meses restantes para el siguiente año escolar"

Sintió una oleada de alivio instantánea. Como si le hubieran quitado una tonelada de los hombros.

Seis meses había llegado a pensar que la harían ir de inmediato. Las pesadillas en donde se encontraba en una borrosa aula rodeada de gente mirándola expectante esperando por la respuesta que definitivamente NO sabia se habían hecho cada vez mas frecuentes en la ultima semana.

Una tutora, maravillosos tenia mil cosas que preguntarle. Miro su cabello con interés y una de ellas era como obtuvo ese pelo. La última vez que había experimentado con colores de cabello Margarita había quedado con el cabello exactamente del mismo color y no había estado feliz…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No habían pasado cinco minutos y la mirada de desconcierto ya parecía haberse grabado en el rostro de la auror.

Había sido su idea el obtener un tutor para Ángela, Hermione se corrigió automáticamente, pero la solución del viejo había sido enviar al desastre de la Orden.

Observo divertido como la más joven sacaba apuntes de todos los bolsillos de su túnica para lanzarse con ferocidad sobre la metamorfomaga acribillándola a preguntas.

Complacido se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado en su juicio. Estaba realmente interesada en aprender. En poco tiempo y con la guía necesaria haría grandes progresos.

_¿Y luego que?_ ¿Verla en Hogwarts cada día hasta que finalmente se graduara?

"¿Severus?"- realmente se había acercado lo suficiente para sorprenderlo.

"Granger" - Había estado esperando esto, era lógico que la muchacha buscara enfrentarlo de un momento a otro.

"Antes de que te vayas no es necesario, no voy a preguntarte nada… al menos no todavía solo quería hablar contigo"

Una ceja se elevo en pregunta. "¿Hablar?"

"Solo hablar" – le confirmo sonriendo tentativamente.

"Ángela…Hermione, eso seria…inapropiado"- siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de una araña sobre la mesa- "No conoces cual será tu relación con tus profesores y déjame advertirte que escasamente soy uno de los que podrás llamar tus amigos"

"Cuando entres a Hogwarts serás mi alumna y no te gustara".

"¡Pero no lo soy! no estamos en el colegio, no soy tu alumna, al menos no todavía"- le refutó.

"Todos han sido amables…"- _irritantemente amables_ – "pero de todos ellos eres la única persona que me conoce en esta casa"

"¿No podríamos al menos fingir…?solo conversar -siguió apresurada- "no tienes que siquiera fingir que te agrada aunque seria útil…" Sin saber que más que decir lo miro expectante.

Estaba mordiendo sus labio, como había notado que hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Realmente deseaba su compañía

Finalmente le contesto con un suspiro de resignación.

"Supongo que podría".

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Y ahora si Gracias!!! Estaba tan feliz cuando entre y vi todas esas RR en mi correo.**

**PD: bla bla bla Comenten bla actualizaciones…bla por favor…bla**


	10. Chapter 10

**He redescubierto el slash**

**Hace tiempo que no lo leía**

**Viva el yaoi!!!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capitulo X

3 de marzo

"¿Que es lo que quieres saber?"

"Todo"- le contesto con falsa inocencia sonriéndole desde su posición en el pesado sillón de la biblioteca.

"Ya habrás escuchado que son cuatro casas slitherin, ravenclaw, griffindor y hufflelpuff. Y si no me equivoco ya debes haber una oído una prejuiciado opinión de los meritos de cada una"- sonrió con sorna

"¿Y supongo que tu descripción seria totalmente neutral?"- Desde cuando había aprendido sarcasmo una mala influencia en verdad.

9 de marzo

La muchacha, como ya lo había sospechado desde un principio, prometía. Poseía una mente ágil, inquisitiva; una gran diferencia a la clase de mocosos a los que normalmente debía enseñar.

Por primera vez en su carrera de docente se vio en la tarea de enseñar "inútiles movimientos de varita"

La observo mientras flotar su pluma por la habitación parloteando incesantemente.

"Entonces el libro decía que el hechizo se cantaba originalmente, pero luego descubrieron que la entonación correcta de las primeras tres silabas de la palabra era mas import…"

"Hermione, evítame tener que recordar mis años como estudiante, una vez fue suficiente"

"¿Es que leíste ya todos los libros que te envió el director?"- Pregunto con curiosidad y algo de exasperación.

Esta vez al menos tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzada.

11 de marzo

"Creo que deberías dejar algo para tus sesiones con Tonks"

Habían pasado las últimas cuatro horas preparando las pociones básicas del manual de 3º año.

"¡Pero es tan interesante!"

No pudo dejar de darle una casi imperceptible sonrisa a su exuberancia.

"Severus, no me contestaste" Volvió a la carga la muchacha confiándose de este raro momento de buena disposición en el normalmente lejano profesor.

Dándole un ceño fruncido que desde hace días había dejado de impresionar a la imprudente joven continuo revolviendo lentamente el caldero en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

16 de marzo

"Entonces… ¿Que es lo que más te gusta?"

"Podría decir que uno de los puntos mas sorprendentes de Hogwarts es la biblioteca"

Su mirada adquirió ese brillo que Hermione podía identificar cuando el espía hablaba de algo que realmente lo apasionaba.

"Miles de escritos de las mas diversas arte mágicas, puedo asegurarte que es una de las mas completas del mundo entero y un total desperdicio en manos de estudiantes inútiles" termino enojado ganándose una risita disimulada de la joven.

18 de marzo

Estaba dicho, esta era la mujer mas extraña que hubiese conocido.

Severus no podía pensar en nadie más que realmente se divirtiera con su mal humor…tal vez Albus y eso no ayudaba a su juicio sobre estabilidad mental.

----------------------------------------

Era difícil determinar el momento en que las bruscas maneras del hombre habían dejado de intimidarle. Tal vez podría explicarse en el hecho que Severus Snape era el único que seguía tratándola igual desde el momento que se conocieron hasta ahora.

"Ya establecimos que puedes hacer levitar objetos sin problemas ahora baja eso"

Con una mirada de rebeldía dirigió la silla que había estado volando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza en dirección del mago.

"Pensé que Tonks era la encargada de sufrir tu instrucción" con un movimiento de varita la silla volvió a su lugar original en el suelo.

"¡¡Eso no fue mi culpa!! ¡Ella se atravesó en mitad del hechizo!"-estallo enrojeciendo de indignación.

23 de marzo

"Eso no es una palabra"

"Por supuesto que es una palabra: quirguiz, habitantes del Irtich"

"Ahora se que lo estas inventando"

"Podemos revisar el diccionario otra vez"

"Ese diccionario esta misteriosamente arreglado a tu favor" refunfuño enojada

"¿Debo recordarte que esto fue tu idea originalmente?"

"Como sea ¿a cuanto vamos?"

"Creo que la puntuación estaría en 580 – 95…a mi favor"

28 de marzo

"¿No tienes alumnos a los que torturar?"

"Eso no es gracioso"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"No creo que sea una buena idea Albus" - le repitió por tercera vez.

"Tonterías Severus. Tu mismo haz alabado los avances de la señorita Granger"

"Son sorprendentes sin duda pero…"

"Entiendo que estés preocupado pero el lugar mas seguro para ella en este momento fuera de los cuarteles de la Orden es este colegio"

"Es lo mejor mi muchacho. La joven podrá estableces lazos con las personas adecuadas, jóvenes de su edad…"- el silencio que se extendió solo unos segundos hablo a gritos.

"Aquí estará protegida"- acabo en tono terminante, ya no seguiría discutiendo el mismo tema.

El más joven de los dos hombres sabía que era inútil insistir en esos momentos.

Furioso salio de la oficina dando un portazo. Usualmente Dumbledore era uno de esos pocos individuos alrededor de los cuales se esforzaba por mantener su temperamento en línea pero la noticia realmente lo había sacudido.

Cinco días…el trato habían sido siete meses. Solo habían sido ocho semanas.

_Jamás estará lista en tan poco plazo_. Dumbledore no lo entiende. No se trata solo de los libros, es toda una vida…

Que pasaría cuando le preguntaran por su familia, su mascota que cosas hacia en verano.

_Jamás podrá manejarlo._

_Pero te ha sorprendido ya varias veces antes_ se escucho la traicionera voz en su cabeza.

Si, el problema era algo más ¿no? Había a empezado a disfrutar los escasos momentos que habían estado compartiendo, esas horas que podía escapar del colegio. La verdad es que nunca había estado tanto tiempo en el cuartel de la Orden como este ultimo mes. _Una semana, solo una semana._

¿Como rayos se lo iba a explicar ahora?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"¡¡¿¿QUE??!!"

El grito despertó al retrato de la entrada.

"¡Sangre impura, escoria, vergüenza en la casa de mis padres!"

_Maldición, _demasiado tarde. Al parecer ya había recibido la noticia.

"¡Vergüenza como se atreven a deshonrar mi hogar…"

"Pero Hermy"- escucho la voz de Black _¿¿Hermy??_

"Ya te dije que no me llamaras así…"

No pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso del helado silibeo malicioso que salio de los labios de la chica.

"¡Pero piensa en todo lo que podrás hacer!" – prosiguió el otro impasible al hielo que parecía emanar de la joven bruja.

"¡¡Conocerás a Harry!!"– exclamo como si fuera una de las siete maravillas. _San Potter._

"Medio año, el me prometió medio año"- paseándose como animal enjaulado repetía la frase sin darle atención al resto del mundo- "ahora que haré…"

"Ehem…"- aclaro su garganta levemente para llamar la atención de manojo de nervios femenino que lo miro con expresión levemente maniaca.

"TU"- esto no se veía bien- "TU"

"Yo"- arqueo levemente una ceja invitándola a recuperar el don del habla coherente.

"¡Tu me dijiste que tendría hasta septiembre! -Estallo Hermione al borde las lagrimas.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse pero se detuvo viendo la figura del animago que lo observaba con abierto desagrado.

"Granger deja este espectáculo ahora mismo"- ladro enojado.

Sorprendida detuvo instantáneamente su paseo mecánico en la alfombra.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento viendo esos grandes ojos castaños llenarse de lágrimas. Pero continúo de igual modo.

"Siguiendo el consejo de su tutora y el mió propio el director del colegio ha decidido adelantar su entrada a la institución"

"Creo"-aquí remarco la frialdad en su voz –"que debería sentirse agradecida de que los adultos a cargo decidan esto"

Cada palabra se reflejo en esos ojos acusadores. Por que demonios se veía traicionada no tenia ningún derecho a mirarlo de esa forma se lo había advertido.

La silueta de Black escondió a la bruja de su mirada.

"Si eso es todo lo que tenias que decir ya puedes marcharte Snape"

Dándole una última mirada de rencor por atreverse a hacer de héroe protegiéndola de él se apareció directamente, sin molestarse a salir de la casa, desde el salón hasta los familiares terrenos de la escuela.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Cortísimo lo se y me disculpo, pero es que esto originalmente iba a ir pegado al capitulo IX**

**Solo que después pensé que simplemente no encajaban**

**Hasta mañana!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tengo hipo y no puedo quitármelo T.T**

**Ala me odia**

**Para Elizabeth S., por favor no quedes calva.**

**Para Elena, Demoras? Jamás! galletas con forma de cucaracha para la mejor beta.**

**Este capitulo ha sido beteado por Elena-Unduli**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo X**

"Muy bien, querida, solo pon este sombrero en tu cabeza y verás."

Sintiéndose un poco tonta mientras todos en la habitación la miraban siguió las instrucciones del director.

Hacia solo una semana los adultos habían decidido que tomara clases como cualquier persona normal.

Todavía no lo perdonaba por eso, aunque debía decir que si se lo había advertido. Una vez que fuera su alumna la breve tregua que habían forjado acabaría pero no dejaba de desilusionarla que no hubiesen tenido algo mas de tiempo siendo ¿amigos? ¿compañeros? ¿aliados?...

¡¡Y cuanto tiempo más tendría que usar este ridículo sombrero en la cabeza!!

"_Más vale tarde que nunca ¿cierto?_"

"_¿¿De dónde salió eso??"_

La risa que le contesto salía de ningún sitio la voz hablaba directamente su cabeza.

Solo faltaba agregar locura a la lista.

"_Soy el sombrero seleccionador. Mi labor hoy es la misma que el día en esta escuela fue fundada: decirte la casa en que estarás durante tu tiempo aquí. Pero los colores definen caras no corazones recuerda eso en el futuro y que sea…_"

¡GRIFFINDOR! Gritó al resto de la sala. La bruja del moño apretado se acercó a ella.

"Estará en mi casa, señorita Granger. Sepa que tengo altas expectativas de todos mis alumnos." Una risa sarcástica se escuchó en la parte de atrás pero al dirigir Mcgonogall allí su furibunda mirada solo vio a Severus con la más inexpresiva de las caras.

Volviendo su atención a Ángela prosiguió:

"Nuestra casa está muy unida." miró de reojo a Severus esperando que la contradijera.

"Estoy segura que se integrará sin problemas." Terminó.

"Minerva, será mejor que guíes a la señorita Granger a su torre." dijo Dumbledore, pero antes que la profesora pudiera levantarse Severus ya llegaba a la puerta.

"No te molestes, Minerva, puedo mostrarle su camino ya que no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Con su permiso." se despidió de los demás. Luego, dirigiéndose a la joven:

"Sígueme." ordenó secamente. Salieron de la sala de profesores dejando a un grupo de confundidas personas en su camino.

"Te felicito por tu elección en griffindor." -le dijo, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

"Pensé que estaría en slitherin…" –murmuró ella decepcionada.

"Eso no seria conveniente Ángela. ¿Realmente quieres estar en la misma casa que el hijo de Lucius?"

Aunque le molestara admitirlo ella estaría a salvo en la misma casa de San Potter. Minerva defendía con ferocidad a los alumnos a su cuidado, además que seria mas aceptada por el resto si pertenecía a la casa del león.

"Hermione."- murmuró ella

"¿Qué dices?"- le contestó el otro saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Hermione."- insistió ella -"Ya no puedes llamarme Ángela, otros sospecharían."

"Tienes razón." le contestó mortificado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía darse el lujo de cometer errores aquí. Hicieron el resto del camino hacia la torre en un pesado silencio, pronto se encontraron frente al retrato de una mujer vestida en una brillante túnica rosa que miraba con sospecha al oscuro profesor.

"La contraseña es Cognite veritatis, señorita Granger, le sugiero no olvidarla." molesto por no poder actuar de otra manera frente al chismoso retrato Severus sacudió el súbito deseo de tocarla.

"Buena suerte" -le murmuró antes de alejarse en un revuelo de su larga capa negra.

"_¿Nueva por estos lares cariño?_"La voz de la señora gorda se animo con la posibilidad de nuevos chismes "_¿__Beauxbaton__?¿Alumna de intercambio?¿ o tal v…_"

_Bien es ahora o nunca_ "cognite veritatis"- entono con voz firme.

Sintiendo algo de culpa por el gritito ahogado que emitió el cuadro al golpear sorpresivamente con la pared se introdujo en el agujero revelado a mitad del muro.

Aparentemente su llegada no había sido notificada o simplemente nadie estaba interesado, pensó viendo la poca atención que le prestaron. En eso una chica de brillante cabello rojo subió la vista del libro que leía frente al fuego.

"¿Hermione?" -la increpó.

Sin detenerse a esperar su contestación le dirigió una amplia sonrisa - "Mi madre me escribió diciendo que vendrías pero te esperábamos temprano, pensé que tal vez no llegarías hoy. Ven, te daré el recorrido ¿en qué escuela estuviste antes?"

Tensándose de inmediato forzó una sonrisa. "Esta es la primera" le dijo esperando la explosión.

"Ahh tutoría privada ¿cierto?" –continuó la pelirroja sin darle importancia –"Bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte a todo un nuevo sistema. Las clases comienzan a las ocho; la mayoría de ellas son compartidas con una o dos de las otras casas, exceptuando las avanzadas que serán de tu elección, pero de eso seguro hablaras con la profesora Macgonogall. El almuerzo se marca con las campanas del mediodía mejor llegas rápido o mi hermano se devora todo lo de la mesa."- por la cara de enojo de la más joven asumió que simplemente no era una broma. -"Yo estoy en 4º y tus compañeros son siete en 5º año. Está mi hermano Ron, Dean, Seamus, y Harry."- terminó enrojeciendo.

Con que Harry, pensó Ángela divertida. _Me pregunto si él sabrá_.

El enamoramiento de la pelirroja era algo bastante obvio.

"¿Y el resto? ¡Ginny!"- la instó viendo que parecía haberse quedado hipnotizada, pensando en el tal Harry de seguro. Enrojeciendo aun más si eso era posible Ginny la miró asustada.

"¿Ss…si?"- tartamudeó un poco. Respirando y controlándose nuevamente adoptó el aire de profesionalismo con que había empezado su discurso. Ginny ya le agradaba.

"Están Parvati y Lavander."- su tono daba a entender que no eran sus personas favoritas pero no dijo nada mas acerca de ellas. Volviéndose hacia las escaleras grito a toda voz:

"¡Ron! ¡¡Ron!!"

Tras unos instantes un chico alto con el mismo cabello rojo de Ginny bajó las escaleras.

"¿Era necesario despertar al castillo para llamarme, Ginebra?

Su hermana parecía lista para contestarle cuando la silueta de otro muchacho se dibujo detrás haciéndola callar de inmediato. El otro joven tenia cabello negro muy despeinado y unos ojos verde realmente sorprendentes que la miraban con curiosidad detrás de gafas redondas.Ambos parecieron por fin darse cuenta de la presencia de la nueva integrante de la casa.

"¡Hola!"- saludó- "soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. Ron ¿cierto? Y tú debes ser Harry. Ginny me hablaba de ustedes hace un rato" buscándola con la mirada se dió cuenta que la otra ya había escapado dejándola a su suerte.

"Creo que acabo de perder a mi guía."- murmuró algo molesta.

"Si quisieras podríamos mostrarte alrededor" -dijo Harry dándole un discreto codazo a su amigo para que cerrara la boca de una vez. Ron parecía haberse quedado pegado en mitad de las escaleras mirando a la alumna nueva.

"¿Hermione entonces?" intentó Harry cortar el incómodo momento para su amigo.

"¿Has sido transferida?" - le preguntó.

"No, la verdad es que no."- contestó Ángela- "Esta es mi primera vez en un internado o en cualquier tipo de escuela."

Los otros dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

"Ron, la señora Weasley me habló bastante de ustedes. Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo"

"¿Mamá? ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi madre?"- le preguntó el chico con sospecha.

Harry no se inmutó, sin embargo. Notándolo, Ron se dirigió a él -"¿Harry?

Resignado el otro le contó de la carta de Sirius.

"Lo lamento pero Dumbledore advirtió a toda la orden de que esta noticia no podía salir. Además, solo me enteré hace un par de días y no sabia quién sería, solo que alguien nuevo llegaría a estudiar y que se ha estado quedando en Grimauld place."

¿¿Con Sirius?? -exclamó Ron.

"Y también tus padres y Remus" -le dijo el otro molesto. Percatándose del silencio de la joven dirigieron a ella su atención.

"Y bien ¿qué opinas de Hogwarts hasta ahora?"- le preguntó el de la gafas con curiosidad.

"Este lugar es maravilloso" sonrió ella "pero hay algo que quisiera conocer."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo con quizás demasiado entusiasmo.

"Bueno, me recomendaron visitar la biblioteca…" dijo recordando lo que Severus le había mencionado al hablar de la escuela.

"¡¿Biblioteca?! ¿¿Por qué querrías ir ahí??"-dijo Ron con cara de disgusto. Riendo, Harry la tomo de la mano para guiarla ganando una mirada de envidia de su amigo.

"Ven, es por este lado"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**N. del Autor: latín ¿¿Que se supone que es eso?? Así que si la contraseña esta mal, que es casi seguro, -.- la explicación es que no tengo ni la menor idea de por que lo escribí…desde el bastonazo de Lucius no estoy pensando muy claro…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí va el capitulo completo **

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado por lo de mi abuela. Ojala y pudiera decir que ya esta bien pero no es así :(**

**Los doctores me miran con cara como si estuviera loca por sorprenderme tanto de que una persona de edad tenga problemas. En este momento podría poner una bomba en el hospital ¬¬**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capitulo XII

La biblioteca había ido algo maravilloso.

Libros, estantes y más estantes repletos de libros con todos los temas imaginables.

No hubiese salido de ahí si no hubiese sido por los dos jóvenes que insistieron en llevarla a ver una práctica de quidditch.

Aunque obviamente conocía el juego nunca había presenciado uno pero a pesar de eso pudo darse cuanta que ambos eran excelentes jugadores, su dominio en los aires era algo sorprendente. Más de una vez ahogo un grito por una peligrosa maniobra.

Desde ya podía ver que el quidditch no iba a ser su deporte favorito, tanto movimiento amenazaba con provocarle una jaqueca además que equilibrarse en el palo de una escoba debía ser mas difícil de lo que aparentaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde uno de los ventanales en la torre de astronomía Severus Snape tenía una vista privilegiada de los terrenos del castillo y por lo tanto de la joven sentada en la orilla del lago al igual que de los dos bufones que trataban de impresionarla.

Lo sorprendió la oleada de celos que lo invadió. De cientos de alumnos tenían que atraparla esos dos.

Si creían que iban a convertirla en la tercera rueda de sus idioteces estaban muy equivocados.

En eso el irresponsable de Potter cayó en picada luego de varias vueltas alrededor del aro de quidditch para subir con algo en la mano y dárselo a Hermione.

Harto de tanta hormona adolescente volvió la espalda y se marcho, incluso slitherin logro perder cinco puntos en el trayecto a su laboratorio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Que agradables eran todos aquí, aunque un poco sofocantes a momentos.

El día de ayer no pudo deshacerse de sus dos guardaespaldas, como se habían saltado la cena decidieron llevarla hasta las mismas cocinas para que eligiera a su gusto luego cargados de comida habían vuelto a la torre donde conocieron al resto de los griffindor.

Si que se sentía extraño. Nunca había conocido tanta gente, por suerte todos le evitaron el embarazo de hablar llenando los vacíos con el bullicio que solo un grupo de jóvenes puede hacer.

Pero ahora tendría que enfrentar al escrutinio del resto del colegio durante el desayuno

"De nuevo ¿¿porque nos levantamos tan temprano??" Musito una voz soñolienta a su lado "¡Hoy es domingo!" Termino con enfado.

"Porque Hermione nos pidió que la acompañáramos" le contesto Harry divertido por la apariencia semi comatosa de su amigo "Y luego iremos a practicar quidditch" dijo para alentarlo.

Algo más animado Ron se las arreglo para abrir los ojos y atravesar la puerta sin chocar contra la pared.

Caminando junto a ellos busco la figura de Severus en la mesa de profesores pero no había señales de él. Sin embargo el director la saludo animadamente ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora de transfiguración a su lado.

Al sentarse un abundante plato de avena apareció frente a ella.

"Avena puajj mala suerte" murmuro Ron.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que el gran comedor se llenara de alumnado y profesores.

Devoro su plato lo más rápidamente posible pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento.

_Maldición._

"Atención por favor" los alumnos en el comedor comenzaron murmurar entre ellos.

"Es de mi agrado anunciar la adquisición de un nuevo alumno a nuestras aulas. La señorita Hermione Granger se unirá a la casa de griffindor en quinto año. Se que ustedes querrán saber así que les digo….que prueben los panqueques" con lo que se sentó otra vez a continuar felizmente su desayuno bajo la mirada de resignación de la profesora a su lado.

Luego de esta peculiar presentación el resto de las mesas del gran salón pareció notarla

"_Bienvenida a Hogwarts Hermione..._" ¿desde cuando la voz de su conciencia había desarrollado sarcasmo?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"¡Hermione vamos!" subió la mirada del libro en su regazo. El rostro sonriente de Ron la miraba no dejo de notar que el y Harry a su lado vestían capas.

Subió una ceja en interrogación "¿Vamos a alguna parte?"

Los dos chicos se miraron escandalizados.

Por suerte Ginny estaba con ellos, la colorina se les adelanto irritada.

"Lo que intentan decirte es que cada cuatro semanas podemos ir al pueblo y hoy" prosiguió con gesto teatral "Es ese día"

Ron tomo la palabra "Nos hartaremos de dulces y cerveza de manteca, veremos que hay de nuevo en la tienda de quidditch y Zonko"

Harry tomo el libro de entre sus manos para sostenerlo fuera de su alcance.

"¡¡Hey!!"

"Y para los ratones de biblioteca esta Florish y Botts donde podemos dejarte mientras las personas normales nos quedamos fuera"

"Entonces ¿vienes?" Le pregunto el pecoso.

Aun tenia demasiado que estudiar, desde mañana comenzaría las clases…Pero tres rostros la miraban expectantes usando todo su arsenal en ojos de cachorro.

Tal vez transfiguración podía esperar un par de horas…

"Poniéndolo de esa forma ¿como podría negarme?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡¿Como que sin autorización?!

"Tono Sr. Weasley" Mcgonogall lo corrigió enojada.

"No creo tener que repetírselos. La srta. Granger no tiene una autorización de su tutor por tanto no puede acompañarlos a Hogsmeade"

"Este es un asunto que deberá discutir usted misma con el director" dijo hablándole a Hermione esta vez.

"Y en cuanto a ustedes dos" volvió su atención a los enojados jóvenes frente a ella "No quiero saber de otro problema ¿no me equivoco sr. Potter en decir que usted aun no termina sus detenciones con la profesora Umbridge?"

Harry al menos se mostró avergonzado por la recriminación de su jefa de casa.

"Ahora afuera con los dos. No, ella se quedara conmigo"

Los dos chicos dejaron el umbral del castillo lanzándole miradas de lastima a la rezagada con Ginny siguiéndoles algo mas atrás.

"Granger honestamente espero que sea capaz de infundir algo de sentido común y madurez en esos dos y no sea usted la influenciada por su comportamiento" suspiro.

"En cuanto a su tutor la miro de reojo "Tengo razones para no haberlo mencionado frente a sus nuevos amigos. Las relaciones entre el joven Potter y el profesor Snape han sido influenciadas por hechos en los que el chico no puedo haber tenido participación y aun así…"

"Su tutor puede tener una cara muy distinta a la que ven sus alumnos día a día. Una que tal vez usted conoció"

"Creo que el hecho de que se haya hecho cargo de usted luego de su tragedia" la miro compasiva "es una señal de eso"

"Tal vez aun no sea demasiado tarde para esa autorización. Creo que en este momento él se encuentra en su oficina si la obtiene aun puede disfrutar de medio día en el pueblo"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: para todos esos que han pedido algo de tiempo de calidad entre los dos es el próximo capitulo P**

**Pensaba subirlo el día de los enamorados pero la vida real se me cruzo en sentido contrario, muertos no hubieron.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esto debería haber subido hace días pero sin computador a toda hora tengo que corregir en papel (me siento en el medioevo ¬¬) en esas horas de espera a las que nos tiene acostumbrados el sistema de salud yo creo que en todas partes y luego me da pereza traspasarlo en la noche **

**PD: En caso de que alguien se pregunte por que este Cap tiene titulo, es porque FFiction no me deja subir documentos asi que sacrifique un Oneshot que por suerte ya tenia guardado aqui(solo demore dos dias en dar con esa solucion XD)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Capitulo XIII

No tenía a nadie más a quien culpar por la pila de trabajo acumulado sobre su escritorio que a si mismo.

Al menos una ventaja que saldría de la adición de Hermione al colegio es que dejaría de aplazar la corrección de papeles por tiempo en los cuarteles de la Orden.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron a la mitad de un venenoso comentario en el trabajo de un sexto año.

"¡Entre!" - Ladro sin subir la mirada de la pila de hojas - "El ultimo plazo de entrega es el día que haya especificado, no doy aplazamientos. Nunca lo he hecho nunca lo haré"

"¿Esta es la calidez con que recibe a todos sus alumnos profesor?"

Sorprendido levanto los ojos a la persona en su puerta.

"¡Hermione! Srta. Granger" - se corrigió - "¿A que se debería…?"

_Hogsmeade._ Todos los alumnos exceptuando a los de primer año debían estar en ese momento camino a Hogsmeade.

"Su autorización…" – Realizó recordando una conversación con Albus.

Unos días atrás lo había nombrado tutor de la joven algo meramente oficial según el anciano manipulador como si no hubiera visto a través de su acto de inmediato, haciéndolo responsable por ella marcando la diferencia de poderes entre los dos.

La vio acercarse a su escritorio mirando con curiosidad los frascos de especimenes en las paredes.

Hubiese jurado que una de las cosas flotando en formula la había mirado directamente a los ojos y dado un guiño. _Perturbador_.

Titubeo unos segundos como exponerle el problema.

"Hoy unos compañeros me invitaron al pueblo"- fue directo al grano.

"La profesora Macgonogall dice que necesito el permiso de mi tutor ¿?"

"Si" - asintió el mago dejando los papeles de lado.

"Supongo que te preguntaras por eso" Le señalo la silla frente a el y espero unos momentos a que se pusiera cómoda.

"Veras ya anteriormente han llegado a Hogwarts casos como el tuyo" paso por su mente la imagen de un joven Riddley. Nunca había podido relacionar la información recolectada del intachable alumno con la del carismático líder que conoció al unirse a los mortífagos o el aterrador monstruo que renació por medio de oscura magia meses atrás.

"Alumnos sin familias son puestos bajo la tutela de un profesor"- continuo -"Generalmente de una casa distinta para evitar favoritismos"

Hizo una pausa para ver su reacción.

Lo que no esperaba era la expresión complacida que encontró.

_Tutor_. Podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Un profesor y su alumna tal vez no tendrían una razón para ser mas cercanos pero ahora… seria como el tiempo pasado en Grimauld Place conversando aprendiendo ¡Esto era brillante!

_¡Si al menos no pensara tan alto! _

_¿Cercanos? Merlín muchacha… _

_No me lo estas haciendo mas fácil. _

Mejor aclarar esto de inmediato.

"Ángela hasta que alcances tu mayoría de edad seré quien te autorice frente al ministerio en eventos como salidas del colegio, transacciones en Gringott y el asunto de donde será su estadía durante las vacaciones"

_Oh… _

"Supongo que querrás partir de inmediato"

Conjuro una hoja de papel en blanco empuño nuevamente la pluma para escribir unas líneas apresuradas con su letra inclinada y picuda.

"Con esto será suficiente" _Vete niña…_

Alargo la mano para alcanzar el pergamino que le tendían - "Gracias"

Cambio su peso de un pie al otro hesitante.

Ahogo un resoplido de impaciencia.

"¿Ahora que?" - Le pregunto de mal modo sorprendiéndola.

"Este…yo…" - tomo aliento - "¿Como sabré cuando cumplo la mayoría de edad?"

El la miro confundido.

"Yo no recuerdo la fecha de mi cumpleaños" refraseó para explicarle – "Creo que recuerdo haberlo celebrado antes. Pero después de que Francisco me recibió Sandra siempre lo hacia el día que llegue a la casa, 28 de noviembre"

_Sandra_. Como estaría ella y el resto. Cuando podría contactarla y decirle todo lo extraña que se había vuelta su vida en el último tiempo.

_Por supuesto, como podría saberlo. _

"Tu acta de nacimiento dice 19 de septiembre de 1990. Cumplirás 17 años en seis meses mas"

_Admite también que agradeciste al cielo que estuviera dentro de la edad de consentimiento como si eso realmente valiera de algo. _

"19 de septiembre" - repitió pensativa. Seis meses. _17 años vaya… _

Inconcientemente pasó una mano por su cabello. Desde el momento que puso pie en la escuela sus rizos habían decidido rebelarse de toda semejanza a un peinado.

Volvió la mirada al mago para encontrarlo mirando su problema con curiosidad.

"Esta así desde ayer" - murmuro enojada – "no se que le sucede"

"Creo que tendré que cortarlo" - termino apenada

Efectivamente su cabello parecía haber cobrado vida propia desde ayer.

Algo normal entre adolescentes, su cuerpo puede reaccionar a la magia inherente en el castillo de diversas formas.

Tomo uno de los rizos tratando de alcanzarlo entre sus dedos.

"No lo hagas" - lo soltó bruscamente alejándose tras la seguridad de su escritorio.

"Granger si no te vas ahora dudo que tengas tiempo de encontrarte con alguien"

"Ginny dijo que salían una vez al mes. Puedo esperar la próxima salida"- le respondió obstinada.

"Pero no tus compañeros, al menos eso espero. Este es año de O.W.L.S."

"Tonks me hablo de ellos" - asintió la joven bruja – "Pero dijo que puedo presentarlos el próximo año"

Es decir que Macgonogall no se lo había dicho. Maldijo mentalmente un par de veces a la animaga.

"Eso era originalmente la idea"- le planteo a la joven – "pero siendo una estudiante de quinto año la prueba es obligatoria"

La explosión no se hizo esperar.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" "No. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo, no estoy preparada yo…Oh Circe"

Tartamudeó frustrada.

Maldición, jamás pudo lidiar con mujeres histéricas por eso Minerva debió haberle dado la noticia.

"Hermione" - le llamó inútilmente – "¡Hermione!"

La vio mientras gesticulaba alrededor de su oficina alterándose cada vez más por segundo. Meditó la idea de darle una cachetada después de todo era el método común pero pensó que tal vez ella no lo apreciaría.

Su propio método entonces.

"¡¡Srta. Granger¡Detenga ese infernal parloteo en este instante!" un par de asustados ojos castaños notaron al fin su presencia en la habitación.

Por supuesto que Tonks le había explicado acerca de los OWLS eran una de las pruebas mas importantes de magia de ella dependía su futuro profesional.

Paso por su mente la imagen de fallar todos y cada uno de ellos. _Oh dios. _Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta.

_Merlín no…_una mujer histérica y llorosa, definitivamente iba a matar a Minerva.

"Si detiene esta charada ahora podríamos discutir algún método para solucionar su problema"

"¿Mmm?" Tomo eso como una señal afirmativa.

"Hasta ahora haz mostrado una habilidad excepcional en la teoría y practica de hechicería"

Si cualquier alumno llegara a enterarse de que esas palabras habían salido de su boca su imagen quedaría arruinada. No dejaban de ser ciertas. La muchacha mostraba interés, habilidad natural y disposición al trabajo. Su única falla la falta de inventiva.

Hermione tendía a memorizar libros buscando probarse ante el resto podía citar párrafos completos, algo que lo irritaba infinitamente y no había vacilado en decírselo durantes sus reuniones.

"Pienso que con algo mas de horas adicionales de estudios no tendrás problemas para obtener los cuatro OWLS obligatorios"

Una leve esperanza nació con sus palabras.

Vio la oportunidad.

"Pero no podré hacerlo sola. Tonks tampoco puede venir aquí ¿cierto?"

Punto a su favor. Casi se le escapo una sonrisa.

"No, no creo que pueda"

"Entonces la persona indicada seria alguien como mi tutor ¿no lo cree así profesor?" Continúo usando el mismo tono desinteresado.

"¡Suficiente!" Tampoco iba a permitir que una mera chiquilla lo manipulara a su antojo.

"Hoy será tal vez el último día libre que tengas hasta el fin de los exámenes.

Te recomiendo aprovecharlo afuera"

"En cuanto a eso" la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a protestar "lo discutiremos luego"

"Adiós srta. Granger" La despidió volviéndose a la corrección de trabajos de sexto.

Entendiendo que la conversación había acabado por el momento se levanto del asiento para dejar la oficina.

"Creo que tengo algo que podría interesarte" la interrumpió nuevamente Severus antes de dejar el umbral de su oficina.

Poniéndose de pie busco entre los cajones una llave con la cual abrió una puerta casi oculta tras un librero.

Solo se escucho el sonido de pergaminos moviéndose por unos instantes.

Cuando volvió sostenía uno en sus manos el que le entrego haciéndole una señal para que los leyera.

Tres hojas. En el titulo de la primera:

John M. Granger 

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Notas del Autor: He vuelto! Con nuevas faltas de ortografía y falta de coherencia entre párrafos XD **

**Se me había olvidado decir algo hace ya como 3 capítulos atrás ¬¬ **

**estoy respondiendo las RR sin firma en las mismas review. **

**Puse la mayoría de edad en 17 años porque es lo que he leído hasta ahora en muchos FF no puede buscarlos T.T para ver si era cierto ojala lo sea … **


	14. Chapter 14

**Situación familiar - Resumen: mi abuela tuvo una leve recuperación seguida por una recaída. **

**Ahora en recuperación otra vez. Estoy prendiendo velas y no soy católica. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capitulo XIV 

_¡Rayos¡Rayos¡Rayos! _

Bajo corriendo las escaleras.

_¡Maldición! _

De todos los días para quedarse dormida.

Lamentablemente las relaciones con sus otras dos compañeras de habitación no iban tan bien como esperaba.

Ambas chicas la veían como una invasora en su cuarto y ella las había juzgado como dos engreídas superficiales tras los primeros cinco minutos de conversación.

"¡Estúpidas vacas!" exclamo furiosa asustando a un retrato en su camino.

De seguro habían encontrado muy gracioso apagar la alarma de su despertador para que llegara tarde a su primera clase ¡las pequeñas pintarrajeadas arpías!

"Salón 12 torre norte, salón 12 torre norte"

¿Por que nadie la había despertado?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Es que acaso nadie más noto su ausencia en el desayuno?

Al menos uno de los dos tontos que habían tomado la molesta afición a colgarse de su lado cada minuto de las escasas horas que llevaba aquí debería haberse dado cuenta que ella no estaba!

Una explosión menor y unos grititos asustados lo volvieron a la realidad y a la clase de primer año que debía vigilar para que no volaran el salón.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finalmente, luego de dos pasillos sin salida y un cuadro bromista que la envió dentro de un armario, encontró la torre norte con solo 18 minutos de atraso y una ligera crisis nerviosa.

Indecisa vacilo frente a la puerta si golpear o no pero esta se abrió por si misma evitándole el problema.

"Te esperábamos" - entono una voz soñadora desde la esquina menos iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea –"Te preguntaras como"

_Ehh… ¿no_? Después de todo el director envió una notificación a todos los profesores.

"Ha sido el ojo interno" Una figura emergió de la semipenumbra donde se escondía.

Era una mujer extremadamente delgada envuelta en numerosos chales multicolores a pesar de que en el calor sofocante de la habitación podían nacer dragones.

"Puedes llamarme profesora Trelawney ¿Y cual es exactamente la base en que estaré trabajando contigo? - dijo clavándole la mirada de sus enormes ojos aumentados por los anteojos que usaba.

"Oh, he estudiado de los libros de texto y de profecías mágicas a través del tiempo" Trató de recordar alguno de los textos que había forzado en su cabeza durante su estadía en Grimauld.

"Pero lo único que saque en limpio fue que es una rama demasiado imprecisa de la magia como para ser descrita"

No resistió agregar su opinión.

"Pero lo que yo pienso es que existen realmente pocos videntes genuinos y muy raramente dos en la misma línea de tiempo por esos sus métodos son siempre confusos y contradicentes…"titubeó viendo palidecer a la profesora Trelawney.

"¡Libros!" exclamo esta en forma despectiva dirigiéndose al resto de la clase.

"Lo que buscamos en este salón no esta escrito en libros" La mirada tras los vidrios de aumento se volvió fría al posarse nuevamente en ella.

"Veo muy poco talento para esta noble arte en su aura" le informo recuperando su tono soñador.

"Oh bueno, no se puede esperar siempre de todos los alumnos" - la miro compasivamente –"puede sentarse"

Si el ambiente no hubiese sido ya rojo por los pañuelos cubriendo las lámparas de cada mesa no hubiese hecho diferencia alguna para la joven.

La furia se reflejo en su magia, pequeñas cargas estáticas en su cabello despeinando su cabello como serpientes de medusa.

Pensó rápidamente en las consecuencias de probar alguno de los hechizos más desagradables de los que le había enseñado Severus.

_Severus,_ él no estaría feliz si se las arreglaba para ser expulsada luego de tan solo una clase.

Calmándose busco con la mirada un puesto vacío.

El único lugar era junto a un alumno regordete de apariencia tímida.

Se acerco y en voz baja se dirigió a él:

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

El chico la miro sorprendido. Asintió sin hablarle y enrojeciendo enterró la nariz nuevamente en las hojas de té de su taza.

"Me llamo Hermione" siguió sin rendirse.

El muchacho al fin la miro.

"Lo se" -sonrió un poco nervioso – "yo estaba junto a ti cuando hicieron la fiesta de bienvenida"

"Soy Neville" le tendió una mano que ella alcanzó sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberle recordado.

"Encantada de conocerte Neville" -le contesto sinceramente.

"Ahora" dijo cambiando su atención a la taza en manos del muchacho "¿¿sabes que es lo que estamos buscando??"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Su clase siguiente fue aritmancia la que no compartía con ningún otro griffindor. Finalizando esta se dirigió al gran comedor donde Ginny había quedado de esperarla.

Volvió a su mente el contenido de los pergaminos que Severus le entregara el día anterior.

En esa tres hojas de papel, un informe policial al parecer, estaba todo lo que ahora sabia de su familia. Fechas de nacimiento, ocupación laboral, situación económica…y entre todo eso escasas cosas que pudieran realmente interesarle. Se prometió a si misma buscar mas sobre ellos ahora que disponía de los medios para hacerlo.

Encontró a la colorina esperándola en la puerta como acordado

"¡Hermione!" - exclamo viéndola acercarse en el mar de alumnos dirigiéndose a comer.

"Hola Ginny" - le devolvió el saludo –"¿entramos?"

"Claro, los chicos deben estar adentro. Ron podría sufrir de fatiga si espera cinco minutos mas para llenarse el estomago"

"Entonces apresurémonos mientras aun queda comida"- ambas atravesaron riendo el umbral

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"¿Que te sucedió en adivinación? Saliste corriendo antes de poder hablarte"- le pregunto Ron sin rodeos cuando ambas se sentaron.

A su lado Harry sacudió la cabeza resignado.

_¿Entonces lo notaron? _

"Estaba tratando de llegar rápidamente a aritmancia" - le contesto dejando su copa de jugo de calabaza –"es fácil perderse en este castillo cuando no sabes a que salón debes llegar"

Harry la miro extrañado.

"Pero Lavander y parvati dijeron que te llevarían a clases… ohh"- entendió.

"¡Lo sabia!" - exclamo Ginny furiosa – "¿desde cuando ayudan a alguien que no sea ellas mismas?"

"Lo lamento Hermione, nos extraño que llegaran sin ti al salón"- murmuro Harry dejando su plato de lado para mirarla de frente.

Al menos no había sido su culpa.

"No se preocupen por eso"- les sonrió a ambos-"al menos llegue…eventualmente"

"De que hablan ustedes"- farfullo el pelirrojo a través de la pieza de pollo en su boca

Ginny lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza.

"Mastica idiota"

"¡Ouch¡¡Ginny!!" - después de lanzarle una mirada ofendida a su hermana volvió a Hermione.

"Y que opinaste de tus primeras clases ¿no es Trelawney un fraude?"

_Ya lo creo_ pensó la chica enrojeciendo de ira.

"¿Es este tu horario?" - pregunto Ginny tomando una hoja casi cayendo de su mochila.

"¡Eso no puede estar bien! Exclamo Ron que había alargado el cuello para verla.

"¡Tienes todas las clases!"

"¿Planeas no dormir el resto del año?" - Bromeo el moreno a su lado.

"Claro que no tomare toda las clases Ron" le contesto la chica arrebatándoles la hoja molesta.

"Tengo un permiso para asistir a todas la clases hoy y mañana, después tengo que elegir solo 6 cursos" _Adivinación esta totalmente descartado._

La campana sonó mientras hablaba.

"Es ideas mía o los almuerzos son cada vez mas cortos" - murmuro Ron mas para si mismo apesumbrado.

"Vamos mione, te acompañaremos a la peor experiencia de tu joven vida"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al fin clase de pociones, periodo doble con los slitherin. Por fin podría ver la imagen de Severus que parecía estar grabada en el conciente de cada estudiante de la casa del león.

Los la acompañaron en su camino al subterráneo.

Ambos parecían a punto de enfrentar un dragón en su guarida ¿era ese Neville el que temblaba como una hoja?

Severus podía ser un poco atemorizante, raya eso, realmente atemorizante pero esto era una reacción un poco exagerada ¿no?

Tras una breve discusión con los muchachos ambos se decidieron a ir a su pupitre acostumbrado al final del salón con la condición de que Neville fuera su pareja de pociones.

Un portazo y un revelo de túnica negra. _Impresionante._ No pudo evitar sonreír.

El temible profesor escribía en su imposible caligrafía las instrucciones para la clase

"¡Terminen antes de 40 minutos!"

Así que Potter y Weasley se estaban tomando en serio sus responsabilidades por eso la habían dejado con Longbottom¡¡Longbottom!! De todos los idiotas… ¡El muy incompetente probablemente volaría su caldero de nuevo¡Que mentecato la dejaría con el para protegerla!

La poción en la pizarra era una de las más fáciles en el abecedario. Pero este era Neville Longbottom, el único alumno en la historia de Hogwarts con el record de haber hecho explotar su caldero con solo polvo de garra de hipogrifo y sangre de murciélago.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y recién estaban en la primera fase de la poción.

Su nervioso compañero de laboratorio había quebrado tres frascos y ya más de una vez había tenido que detenerlo para que no lanzara el ingrediente equivocado al caldero.

Empezaba honestamente a lamentar la decisión de los muchachos de dejarla con el tímido griffindor aunque parecía ser mas un temor desorbitado al profesor paseándose entre los calderos lanzando comentarios recalcitrantes cada cierto tiempo que una verdadera falta de talento en los momentos en que Severus se marchaba a observar el otro extremo de la clase Neville parecía recobrar la confianza y tener un amplio conocimiento de las hierbas que estaban usando.

¡¡Crrrashh!!

_Morgana santa dame paciencia… _

"¡Longbottom!" La voz que retumbo detrás de ambos la hizo saltar de sorpresa.

"¡¡Incompetente¿¿Tienes la más mínima idea del costo del bezoar en el fondo del caldero que acabas de arruinar??"

Severus estaba lívido el muchacho idiota acababa de arruinarle otro día.

La presencia del muchacho en su salón de clases solo podía ser explicada como karma.

"¡Evanesco!" Con un movimiento de varita el contenido estropeado del brebaje desapareció.

"Ambos tendrán un cero por su incompetencia"

_¡¿Que?! _

"¡Pero eso no es justo!" - en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta que había cometido un error

El silencio en el salón se hizo absoluto.

"Injusto" - sarcasmo colgando pesadamente de su voz, se acerco rodeando el pupitre para quedar frente a ella.

"Creo que tiene toda la razón srta. Granger" - el susurro se hizo más suave por la ira -"50 puntos menos para griffindor…cada uno"

Lanzo una sonrisa desagradable a ambos antes de darles la espalda.

"¿Y ustedes que están esperando¡Continúen!"- grito al resto de la clase.

¡Cincuenta puntos! _¿Que demonios le sucede? _Comenzó a machacar con furia los ojos de escarabajo que habían quedado en su mortero, cualquier cosa para no lanzarle algo a la cabeza.

"Lo lamento mucho" - la voz suave de Neville a su lado la hizo detenerse.

"No fue tu culpa Neville"- suspiro – "tu no fuiste el que le contesto"

"Pero si yo no hubiera dejado caer el frasco"- insistió él.

"Entonces hubiese buscado otro motivo para los puntos"- le contesto mirando como Snape le quitaba puntos a otro alumno. Al parecer su único blanco eran los griffindor.

El resto de la clase paso entre otras injusticias menores. Los alumnos guardaron sus ingredientes y vaciaron el salón rápidamente.

Tomando su mochila sin esperar por los muchachos se dirigió a la salida. Los encontraría afuera, lo único que quería ahora era salir.

"Granger"

_Hubiese sido demasiada suerte solo salir ¿cierto? _

"Profesor"- contesto gélidamente.

"Detención, hoy a las 8 aquí"

_Rayos _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas del Autor: Y todavía nada entre los protagonistas! Va lenta la cosa ya puedo oír los reclamos **

**Perdonen, aquellos que sepan de gramática, los muchos errores que debe tener esta versión en puntos y comas pero era o corregirlos o publicar. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Las clases y la vida real me atraparon así que otra vez para no demorar más subo sin editar P **

**Para que me perdonen la irresponsabilidad de no subir las anteriores dos semanas voy a actualizar el próximo par de capítulos con pocos días de diferencia (pasado mañana) **

**Disculpen de antemano mi enemistad con los signos de puntuación **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Capitulo XV 

"No te alteres Mione" - simpatizo Ron con la enfurecida bruja - "Snape es un bastardo con todos nosotros"

Caminaban desde la clase de pociones hasta el dormitorio común, ambos muchachos la habían alcanzado y ahora se dedicaban a cantar pestes de su más odiado profesor.

"Deberías verlo con Harry"

"Que sucede con Harry" - pregunto confundida.

"Creo que hoy estaba distraído pero por lo general yo soy su presa favorita" - le contesto el moreno – "detestaba a mi padre…"

Hubiese podido jurar que se veía algo avergonzado al decirlo.

"¡Por supuesto! Lo envidiaba" - concluyo Ronald – "Estrella de quidditch, popular.

Seguro él fue siempre el mismo murciélago amargado y todos lo odiaban"

"No lo creo" - admitió Harry de mala gana- "creo que muchas veces el grupo de mi papá lo molestaba"

"A que te refieres" - lo interrogo Hermione mirándolo a través de ojos entrecerrados.

El chico suspiró evadiendo su mirada.

"Creo que mi papa y sus amigos eran algo bravucones y Snape siempre estaba tratando de atraparlos así que ellos se desquitaban…"

"Yo digo que se la buscaba" - objeto el pelirrojo – "el muy grasiento siempre tratando de acusarlos con los profesores igual que el idiota de Malfoy. Con razón el albino es su favorito"

¿El hijo de Lucius¿Su favorito?

"¿Malfoy?" - Se le escapo.

Pero ningunos de sus amigos tenía por que sospechar nada del pequeño desliz.

"Draco, el tarado rubio que se reía cuando…tu sabes, los puntos"- refunfuñó Ron.

Recordó un muchacho usando el emblema de slitherin ocupando el pupitre junto al suyo que parecía muy feliz por el descuento de puntos, en verdad era la viva imagen de Lucius ¿como fue que no se dio cuenta?

"¿Entonces tengo que esperar la misma actitud en todas sus clases?" Les cambio de tema.

"Oh si" - coincidieron ambos muchachos asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza.

"Ahora esta es una lección que te será de utilidad por el resto de tu tiempo en Hogwarts" – comenzó seriamente Harry.

"Repite después de nosotros: Snape…"

"Snape…" - repitió algo vacilante del rumbo que tomaría esto.

"Es un bastardo injusto" - concluyo el moreno.

"Grasoso e infeliz" - agrego Ronald con entusiasmo.

Recordó por un instante la sonrisa que le dirigió al quitarle los puntos.

"La verdad es que tal vez si lo sea" - contesto la joven amargamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

No demoro demasiado en ser influenciada por los dos idiotas.

Los había seguido a cierta distancia ocultándose entre un atemorizado grupo de Ravenclaws que volvían de runas.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba la manera en que los alumnos se referían a su persona después de todo. Estos habían sido bastante moderados nada nuevo lo mismo que había escuchado durante su época de estudiante.

Hermione era ahora uno de ellos. Y quisieralo o no iba a ser tratada como uno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Llegaron al fin frente al retrato de la dama rosa.

"Vermillion" la contraseña abrió la entrada a la sala común.

Hermione se quedo clavada en el sitio.

"¿No vienes?" - pregunto Harry.

"La verdad es que quisiera pasarme por la biblioteca un momento" - le respondió la chica.

"Si estoy castigada hasta tarde no tendré tiempo de terminar los deberes, luego los alcanzo" - se justifico antes de dar media vuelta con dirección a la biblioteca.

"Espero que no se le haga costumbre compañero" - murmuro Ron antes de entrar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Cruzo una par de pasillos hacia la biblioteca antes de volver sus pasos al calabozo.

El salón estaba desierto cuando llego, ni rastros del difícil profesor por ningún lado.

Se acerco al escritorio que había ocupado, sentándose y cerrando los ojos revivió los sucesos de momentos atrás. No debió haberlo desafiado frente a toda su clase, a eso se reducía todo el asunto.

Al contrario de los muchachos no se había sentido ofendida por el castigo.

Los puntos tal vez habían sido en cierto modo merecidos.

Por Merlín. Los castigos habían sido mucho peores en la casa de Francisco, cierto, nunca habían sido físicos pero lavar los pisos del patio en el frío del invierno sin magia eran algo que la habían curado rápidamente de sus ansias de escape la única vez que lo había intentado.

En cuanto a la nota culpaba mas a los muchachos por no advertirle acerca de Neville, tendría que trabajar la auto confianza de ese muchacho.

De vuelta al castigo, con suerte y tal vez fuera la única que había notado el mensaje tras este. ¿Por que mas podría haberla castigado sino para hablarle? tal vez explicarle y ciertamente si en algo lo conocía esperar por la disculpa de su parte.

_Severus ya deberías haber aprendido, yo no me disculparé _

"Algo temprano para estar aquí"

¿¿Desde cuando había estado siguiéndola?? Maldita su costumbre de escabullirse.

"Profesor" - saludo respetuosamente.

La miro sospechosamente ¿La descarada se estaba burlando?

"¿Por qué?" _¿Era realmente necesario humillarme? _

Eso si lo sorprendió pero al menos estaba siendo directa.

"Ya te lo advertí, fue tu error no el mío olvidarlo"

_Y sin embargo ahora estamos solos pero no abandonas el papel. _

"Que debo hacer"

Para que me perdones el mensaje entre líneas era claro pero escogió pasarlo por alto

"Acompáñame"

Lo siguió hasta su despacho y la puerta de la despensa de ingredientes.

"Necesito reorganizar este cuarto. Ingredientes por orden de aleaciones, las más provechosas a las más nefastas. Esto es de medicinas a venenos"

Estantes atiborrados de recipientes de distintos tamaños escalaban los muros del estrecho cuartucho.

Palideciendo lo miro, de seguro no hablaba en serio.

"Por cierto que es en serio"

_Y como en el nombre de Circe hace eso… _

"Los alumnos que pasan a N.E.W.T en mi clase han tenido cinco años para familiarizarse con estos ingredientes y aprendido por las malas - murmuro algo cruzado – "que combinaciones los borraran del mapa del mapa"

"Entonces ¿tengo que memorizar todos ellos?" - logro articular asustada los ojos pegados a las cosas flotando libremente en los frascos.

"Todos y cada uno de ellos" -le sonrió con malicia.

Tal vez fuera mezquino de su parte disfrutar tanto de su incomodo pero jamás alguien lo había acusado de ser un hombre justo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Casi tres horas y todavía no alcanzaba a terminar una décima parte del trabajo.

Mientras tanto Severus brillaba por su ausencia.

Como en el nombre de Circe pretendía que ocupara todas estas horas en detención, después de todo tenia seis ramos que tomar y ni siquiera decidido aun cuales serian estos.

Debió haber pasado por la biblioteca antes de venir ahora jamás repasaría antes de la próxima clase. Por suerte estaba exenta de deberes hasta la siguiente semana ni pensar en como equilibraría su tiempo entonces.

Lamentablemente sus manos eligieron ese preciso momento para emular la gracia de Neville Longbottom y enviar el frasco que sostenían al piso donde reventó esparciendo su viscoso contenido.

_¡Rayos!_ Algo del líquido la salpico. Trato de recordar si el hígado de nix era venenoso o peor aun costoso.

"¡¿Que sucede aquí?!" La voz del juicio final cayó sobre su cabeza.

"No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito" – le replico molesta.

_Honestamente… _

Con la manga de su blusa intento alcanzar el liquido escurriendo hacia sus zapatos.

"¡Muchacha estupida!" - apartándole el brazo bruscamente murmuro un encantamiento de limpieza - "pensé que tendrías mas sentido común que el de esparcir una sustancia extraña sobre ti"

La afirmo de los hombros para examinarla quedando ambos frente a frente.

"No volveré hacerlo"

Severus dio un resoplido que podría haber pasado por una risa

"Si cada vez que termines bañada en uno de mis ingredientes te vuelve así de humilde podría valer la pena la perdida de galleones"

La bruja se mordió el labio inferior en lo que el mago había aprendido a reconocer como una señal de nerviosismo.

"¿Será demasiado caro reemplazarlo?"

No se enteraría de la respuesta. En ese momento el sonido de golpes a la puerta conectando el despacho al salón de clases los sobresalto a ambos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Snape alcanzo la entrada algo ansioso por poner espacio entre los dos. Aun así quien sea que estuviera afuera no tendría por que esperar su gratitud.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"- ladro abriendo de un portazo.

Un pálido muchacho al que reconoció como la descendencia de Malfoy temblaba acobardado por el recibimiento.

Viéndolo ahora noto la similitud a su padre el mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos grises aunque tal vez menos fríos. Demasiado tarde pensó en ocultarse, antes de que pudiera moverse el chico la había visto y se veía claramente incomodo con su presencia

Recuperando algo de su sangre fría Draco le clavo una mirada reservada para aquellos infortunados en no pertenecer a su clase social.

Maldición Draco la había visto.

"¿Tu presencia durante mi supervisión de castigos tiene algún propósito Draco?"

Definitivamente no eran la misma persona, el rubor que no era algo que hubiese podido asociar con Lucius pero la mirada que le dirigía era claramente aprendida de este.

"Si señor, mi padre le envía esto" - le entrego una carta sellada sin quitar los ojos de encima a la griffindor en la habitación.

"Si eso es todo" - lo despidió bloqueándole la vista al interior.

Cerrando la puerta en su cara no perdió tiempo en romper el sello para leer el contenido de la misiva.

Sin levantar la vista del papel se dirigió a su alumna.

"Puede irte ahora"

Sin hacerse de rogar alcanzo la puerta.

"¿Debo volver mañana?" Le pregunto antes de abrirla

Levantando la vista de la carta vacilo por un momento.

"Mañana… a la misma hora"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Notas del Autor: Mi abuela esta mejor!!!! Se esta recuperando rápidamente, tan bien que ya es su mal genio y normal ser ( soy feliz!!) **

**Para aquellas que esperan romance… lo se, otro capitulo sin smut ¬¬ estoy a punto drogar a la musa. **

**Pero para quien no lo haya notado todavía estos dos NO están enamorados. **

**Ambos tienen el romanticismo de dos puercospines no los veo demasiado cariñosos en…bueno…jamás. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Gomen…volví…**

**Resumen de los dos últimos meses**

**Mi abuela falleció.**

**Mis exámenes terminaron.**

**Y estoy de vacaciones de invierno.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capitulo XVI

Caminando por los vacíos pasillos del colegio no podía evitar preguntarse de que trataría la carta que recibiera Snape. Cual relación era la que tenían Lucius y Severus.

Mortífagos, ese apodo no es desconocido en Knockturn Alley.

Pero que tal al principio, que clase de hombre mantiene relaciones como para unirse a tal grupo. ¿Fue siempre uno de ellos? ¿En algún momento llego a creer en sus ideas?

Acercándose cada vez más a su despacho se podían escuchar las voces de dos personas discutiendo, la mas alterada parecía ser la de Severus la otra intentaba calmarlo.

Acallando sus pasos se apego a la pared junto a la puerta entreabierta.

"…y entiendo tu preocupación Severus" - decía Dumbledore – "pero no tenemos mas alternativas y antes que digas algo mas" - detuvo al mas joven de los dos cuando este volvía al ataque - "Creo que deberías preguntarle a la señorita Granger que necesita"

"_Sapos…"_

La puerta golpeó fuertemente el lado opuesto de la pared donde ella se encontraba al abrirse y antes de poder adoptar cualquier aire de inocencia Snape ya la había aferrado del brazo empujándola dentro de la habitación.

"Diez puntos menos para griffindor"- se veía lívido -"y ahora cual es tu excusa para escuchar conversaciones que no son de tu incumbencia"

Buscando apoyo la muchacha miró al director quien a todas luces parecía ajeno a la situación jugando con lo que parecía un complicado reloj de cadena entre sus dedos.

"Lo lamento" - se disculpo a ambos acobardada.

"Yo solo venia a buscar mi túnica señor" - se dirigió esta vez solo al espía - "la deje aquí durante detención"

Dando un resoplido de incredulidad el profesor entró a su despacho para comprobarlo.

Quedando ambos solos Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de adoptar nuevamente su aire ausente.

"Aquí esta" - volvió el otro hombre con la mencionada prenda, parecía aun mas molesto porque la excusa hubiese resultado verdadera. Se la entrego con un gesto brusco.

"Vuelve a tu dormitorio Granger antes de que termines dejando el reloj en negativo para tu casa"

"Toda la razón Severus, estas no son horas para que los jóvenes merodeen el castillo.

Ahora creo que la señorita Granger me permitirá acompañarla hasta su torre"

"Director…"

"Ya haz hecho clara tu opinión Severus" - lo interrumpió Albus – "y créeme que la consideraré"

"¿Nos vamos?" - se dirigió esta vez a la alumna.

"No es necesario señor" – protesto la joven.

"Tonterías, está en mi camino y será un placer"

Ambos lo miraron, con confusión una y sospecha el otro.

La oficina del director estaba a dos pisos y casi medio castillo de la torre de griffindor.

"Después de ti querida" - sonrió el anciano mago.

Algo desconcertada y quitándole la mirada al que se quedara atrás Hermione salio de la sala como si la persiguiera un boggart.

Caminando los pasillos el director fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Entiendo que usted ha llegado a un acuerdo con el profesor Snape respecto a sus próximos exámenes"

"_Bueno eso fue rápido"_

"El fue lo suficientemente amable para aceptar seguir mis clases privadas aquí en el colegio" – le contestó la chica.

"Aun estoy demasiado atrás en todas las clases, la mitad del tiempo no supe de que estaban hablando" -terminó desesperanzada.

"¿Pero por que no acudir con su jefa de casa en tal situación?"

"¿Por que?" - repitió la muchacha desconcertada.

"No me malinterpretes querida" - continuo el mago - "pero las cosas tienen cierto orden aquí como no dudo ya habrá notado, comparto la opinión de Severus eres una muchacha inteligente, las casas de Griffindor y Slitherin no han estado desde hace largo tiempo en los mejores términos.

No es una situación que me haga feliz" -frunció el entrecejo preocupado.

"He abogado innumerables veces por la unidad de Hogwarts pero hay ciertos limites para todo. La verdad es que una cercanía entre profesor-estudiante, aun con las mejores y mas limpias intenciones seria vista con sospecha…" -dejó en el aire.

Así que eso era el asunto. Ambos continuaron en un silencio embarazado

"He vivido más de la mitad de mi vida en este colegio y algo invariable al transcurso de los años son los complicados sentimientos de generaciones de estudiantes acumulándose en estas paredes" –volvió a interrumpir la tranquilidad el director.

"_¿Y que se supone que significa eso?" _Tal vez los rumores en la sala común acerca de la estabilidad mental del anciano mago eran ciertos.

"Esto es algo poco sabido Hermione, al menos para aquellos que no han leído Hogwarts una historia, maravilloso libro niña mía lo recomiendo fervientemente ¿dulce de limón?" Le ofreció sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo.

Tomando el caramelo la bruja se lo echo a la boca sin pensar haciendo una mueca y escupiéndolo disimuladamente de vuelta a su mano segundos después.

"_¡Yiak! ¡Repugnante!"_

"Es esa energía mágica la que alimenta las barreras del colegio"

Sin entender porque el director decidía hablarle de ese tema Hermione podía presentir la importancia en sus palabras

"Son la confusión, la ira, la alegría…"

"Aquí estamos"-se detuvo el mago. Mirando a su alrededor la chica de dio cuenta que estaban en el pasillo de la torre de griffindor, a solo pasos del retrato de la señora gorda.

Será mejor que entre de inmediato las clases comienzan temprano

La voz del director la alcanzo antes de que el retrato se cerrara por completo.

"Confío en que no voy a volver a encontrarla rondando el subterráneo en el futuro srta. Granger. Las situaciones que pudieron haberlos involucrado en el pasado ya no son mas y cualquier intento de su parte solo traerá más dificultades a ambos."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para su sorpresa era Neville el que esperaba en la sala común de la torre.

Semidormido frente al fuego de la chimenea, se levanto del sillón para saludarla con expresión compungida al abrirse el retrato.

"¿Hermione?" - preguntó con voz preocupada prestando ahora atención a su apariencia agotada y desaliñada.

"¿Calderos?" – aventuró.

La joven lo miro extrañada.

"Te hizo limpiar calderos" - le aclaró el muchacho.

"Es lo que yo tengo que hacer cuando me castiga" - susurró mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que el aludido apareciera para quitar puntos a griffindor.

"No" - contestó la bruja –"clasificar ingredientes"

Sonrió cansada ahogando un bostezo.

"Eso no es tan malo"

"Toda una habitación de ellos"

"Oh…"

"Neville, lo lamento pero ¿crees que podamos hablar mañana? Estoy realmente cansada" - dijo tratando de disimular un bostezo.

"Por supuesto" retrocedió el muchacho avergonzado.

"Yo…te veo mañana" - terminó apresurado antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Quedando sola frente al fuego repaso las palabras de Dumbledore en su mente.

Nadie consideraba extraña la actitud del maestro de pociones en cambio la de ella misma ya había ganado mas de alguna ceja alzada.

Claramente su pasado iba a volver a jugarle más de una mala pasada si no estaba atenta.

Cansada se levanto para subir a la torre de las chicas, tomar una decisión podía perfectamente esperar hasta la mañana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Entonces ¿como te fue en la guarida del vampiro?" - preguntó Ron durante el desayuno al día siguiente.

Girando los ojos la bruja le dio una mirada fastidiada antes de recordar que la actitud de él era la correcta.

Adoptando un aire sufrido revolvió con desgano su avena.

"Tendré que ordenar ingredientes por el resto de la semana"

Otros griffindor escuchando la conversación se lanzaron a contar sus propias vivencias de horror con el jefe de slitherin como muestra de simpatía a su situación

En silencio y volviendo a su desayuno Hermione se entrego a la sensación de pertenecer al grupo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas del Autor: **

**Me perdonan que Hermione no sea tan decidida como siempre parece ser?**

**Es que pienso que una chica que se encierra en el baño a llorar luego de un comentario cruel es alguien que de verdad quiere pertenecer.**

**Además; el capitulo es corto pero a cambio el siguiente sale junto con el otro de "Little Red Hood" así k...pronto, solo dos días. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Se que lo había prometido hace días, pero la verdad es que me fui pensando que ya lo había subido…**

**Personalmente culpo al excesivo consumo de pululos que me tiene el cerebro medio batido, no creo que esas cosas tengan inspección sanitaria.**

**Mas explicaciones del ****por qué**** lo corto del capitulo al final.**

**.-Pululos: deliciosas "cosas" como palomitas gigantes que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estarán hechos…-.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capitulo XVII

En la mesa de los slitherins las comidas nunca son solo eso. Estos momentos de socialización son una acción cuidadosamente observada

Después de todo no es solo un nombre familiar el que te dará tu lugar en la sociedad

Draco Malfoy estaba conciente de su papel en esta feria de las vanidades, él sería quien la dirigiera al igual que su padre y el resto de sus antecesores lo hicieran antes.

Una de las cosas a las que debes estar atento es a esos cambios que podrían traer repercusiones importantes y eso era precisamente lo que estaba sentado en la mesa de los griffindors hablando animadamente (como si algo de lo que se conversara en esa mesa pudiera presentar el serio desafío intelectual del uso de más de un monosílabo) con El chico que vivió-para-ser-el-tormento-de-su-existencia y su fiel compañero el pelirrojo maravilla.

Normalmente algo que involucrara el interés de esos dos seria algo de los cual Lucius Malfoy demandaría enterarse en el reporte semanal llamado correo a la familia.

"Pansy" - pregunto el rubio a la chica sentada a dos puestos a su izquierda – "¿Cual es el nombre de la nueva adquisición a la casa de los idiotas?"

Feliz de tener la atención de su obsesión Parkinson lo informo rápidamente.

¿Granger? Pensó Draco. Pues ese definitivamente no es un nombre de ninguna familia que se respete, muy probablemente una sangre sucia, que adecuada su elección entre los griffindors llena de esos traidores a la sangre como los Weasley o mestizos como Potter y Finnigan.

La risa sincera y algo estridente de la muchacha por algo que le dijera el irlandés sentado frente a ella lo hizo volver a mirarla con curiosidad claramente no tenia modales en la mesa. Recordó también el episodio del día de ayer al ir a las oficinas de su jefe de casa a entregarle una carta de su padre, un griffindor castigado en el calabozo no es una visión extraña pero un estudiante sin miedo en la oficina de Snape si que lo era.

Volviendo la mirada a la mesa de profesores noto inmediatamente quien prestaba demasiada atención a la mesa de los leones.

_Extraño_. Y que lo comiera un testral si no era algo de lo que cualquier serpiente que se respete trataría de sacar ventaja.

La carta a Lucius saldría seriamente censurada esta vez, al menos hasta que la escena desarrollándose se aclarara algo más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione dejo de reír de las bromas de Seamus y volvió a su desayuno, la avena se veía espesa, fría y poco apetitosa.

Todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados en denigrar a un profesor para su gusto pero nadie parecía considerarlo incorrecto.

Ron era un prefecto, si el resto se pasaba de la línea el probablemente los detendría.

Lo importante ahora era concentrarse en no cometer errores como cuando Parvati le hablo de "Las brujas de Macbeth" y no había tenido idea de lo que estaban hablando con lo que se había ganado otra risa de sus compañeras de cuarto a sus expensas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Severus" - llamó su atención Macgonogall- "¿todo bien?"

El miembro mas joven del staff miraba con demasiada atención la mesa de su casa y muy a su pesar tenia que admitir que este tenia un talento especial para captar problemas lo que solo podía traducirse como una perdida de puntos para griffindor.

Siguiendo la mirada llego como era de esperarse al joven Potter y al menor de los Weasley, solo esos dos tenían el privilegio del peor ceño de su profesor de pociones.

Aunque parecían haber hecho una nueva adquisición. La chica nueva, Granger, se sentaba entre los dos sin parecer demasiado incomoda por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Así que su protegida hacia buenos amigos. Entre la gente equivocada, sin duda en la opinión de Severus.

La bruja sonrió socarronamente pero lo oculto al dirigirse a su colega.

"La Srta. Granger parece haber hecho amistades rápidamente"

No se había equivocada al presumir, el rostro de Snape se ensombreció aun mas. Un par de hufflepuffs cercanos a la mesa de profesores y con primer periodo de pociones durante la mañana se encogieron asustados en sus asientos.

"Ron Weasley y Harry Potter en particular"

"Eso me alegra" - continuo imperturbable al mal humor de su colega – "la verdad es que tal vez hable con ellos para felicitarnos tal comportamiento debe ser fomentado"

Bajando la mirada el espía volvió a su café dándole una mirada que hubiese cortado leche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Otra jornada de clases, otro día de esforzarse en aprender lo que otros dan por sentado y durante la tarde, si es que eso aun seguía en pie, un encuentro con Severus.

"...Mione ¡hey! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mione!"

"¡¿Qué?!" despertó sobresaltada de su embotamiento post formulas aritméticas.

Ginny sonrió descaradamente a su mal humor.

"Pensé que te habíamos perdido por un minuto"

"¿Que te toca ahora?" - Pregunto la más joven igualando el paso de su nueva amiga.

"Aritmáncia" - le contesto Hermione haciendo una mueca.

"No estoy segura si envidiarte o no…yo tengo criaturas"- la chica dio un escalofrió.

"Sepa Circe que consiguió esta semana Hagrid"

"Bueno, nos vemos en la torre" -acelerando el paso la pelirroja se perdió rápidamente entre el mar de alumnos dirigiéndose a clases.

Ahogando un suspiro Hermione volvió a repasar en su memoria: _La formula de Abatti dice que…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La explosión sacudió el ala norte del castillo.

Entre los estudiantes que salieron en tropel de los salones cercanos al área del desastre estaban la clase de sexto año de aritmáncia con una nerviosa profesora Vector a la cabeza.

Desde el salón a tres puertas de estos el humo negro y espeso escapaba al pasillo, asustados huflepuffs y ravenclaws de tercer año salían, semi-camuflados en la cortina, tosiendo y haciendo arcadas.

Detrás de ellos y con absoluta calma el maestro de pociones hacia su aparición. Tal vez hubiese sido levemente más tranquilizador si no hubiese estado pintado de pies a cabeza en ceniza.

"¡Oh por Merlín! dejen ya ese teatro infernal"- exclamó fastidiado quitándose los lentes protectores –"el humo en el peor de los casos es solo parcialmente corrosivo"

Diciendo mucho de su absoluto control sobre la clase los pobres niños valientemente se mostraron mas calmados aunque tal vez el miedo a su profesor fuera mayor al de los gases tóxicos.

"La clase termino. Todos aquellos de ustedes que experimenten ardor en la garganta pasados quince minutos diríjanse a la enfermería"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas del Autor: Los puerco espines tienen romance pronto!!**

**Al fin****! ya me estaba hartando de verlos tan separados **

**Lamentablemente todo l****o que olía a romance tuve que ponerlo en dos capítulos que no pude desarmar ¬¬**

**Así que saldrán esta próxima semana**


End file.
